Um Estranho na noite
by Lara Masen
Summary: Disfarçado de um amável forasteiro, ele encontrou uma mulher que o fez viver um relacionamento cheio de segredos e paixão, mas que com certeza não hesitaria em abandoná-lo quando descobrisse a verdade…
1. Prológo

**Um Estranho na Noite**

**PRÓLOGO**

_Ele _podia controlar quase tudo. O poder dos elementos da natureza, as tempestades e as noites, as ventanias e o brilho do sol. Manobrava a humanidade a seu bel-prazer com apenas um gesto de mão e aquela sedutora e brilhante luminosidade do olhar.

_Ele _podia dar resposta a todas as perguntas que atormentavam o ser humano. Mas não tinha resposta às suas próprias indagações. Não podia dar a si mesmo a paz, ou explicar a finalidade de sua vida. Estava destinado a existir na obscuridade, num vazio semelhante ao veludo negro. E absolutamente só. Absolutamente só.

Revoltava-se às vezes contra seu destino. Seria de fato melhor governar o inferno em vez de trabalhar como escravo no céu? Isso _Ele _desejava muito descobrir.

De quando em quando era chamado para levar almas frágeis ao seu destino fatal. E agora havia sido chamado para cumprir uma difícil missão. Tratava-se de uma moça, quase menina, sua desde a infância, uma criatura frágil, amável, que devia ter seguido seu destino final há anos.

Porém _Ele _recusara levá-la. Não queria separar-se dela.

Mas lhe parecia que, dessa vez, não haveria outra alternativa. A voz que o chamava era de tal forma autoritária que não lhe dava chance de evitar cumprir suas ordens. Obedeceria, sim, mas dessa vez obedeceria a seu modo.

— Dois dias — _Ele _pediu com voz sepulcral que ecoou ao longe. — Dê-me somente dois dias.

Não houve resposta, apenas ouvia-se o ruído do vento que _Ele _mesmo provocara. Seus pensamentos concentravam-se num pequeno vulto no meio da floresta, numa pequena alma.

— Dois dias — _Ele _repetiu, sem se preocupar em esconder o desespero da voz. — Vocês me devem ao menos esse favor.

Nenhuma tolerância veio do Grande Poder acima _dele._

No entanto, a voz da moça soou mais forte, mais forte do que todas as outras, tal qual súplica para que _Ele _não a levasse. Porém dessa vez _Ele _não podia fazer nada, dessa vez não teria escolha. Fechou os olhos envolvendo-se em seu poder, como num manto negro. Um segundo mais tarde estava no sopé da montanha do Colorado, olhando para a moça deitada junto aos pinheirais, os olhos cerrados, morta. Morta?

Era uma cena que _Ele _conhecia muito bem.

_dêem um desconto esta é minha primeira fic espero que alguem leia e me faça feliz mandando pelo menos uma review ai eu posto o segundo capítulo_

_façam uma aspirante a escritora feliz hehehehe, não doi nada é so mandar uma review_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO I**

**O Encontro**

_Quarta-feira à tarde. Começo de outono._

Isabella Swan corria. Estava em pânico, um pânico que fazia seu corpo todo tremer enquanto atravessava a floresta espessa, com os galhos dos pinheiros fustigando-lhe o rosto. Com o coração acelerado, a respiração ofegante, ela sentia o frio da tarde penetrando-lhe os ossos. Precisava diminuir a marcha. Devia andar em lugar de correr, andar calmamente, e voltar para casa. Alguém mais poderia ir à procura de Angela.

Porém ela não conseguiu parar. O medo que lhe varria a alma era terrível. Sabia que a morte a perseguia, que a morte a aguardava.

Em casa, deitado no leito luxuoso, seu pai estava em coma. A irmã mais velha, Angela, fugira para a floresta com as lágrimas cegando-a. Com voz angustiada disse ao sair:

— Não posso ficar aqui sentada presenciando esse sofrimento de nosso pai.

Angela era a mais sensível das duas irmãs. Isabella sabia disso e aceitava a situação.

Naquele instante Angela encontrava-se, quase em histeria, no meio dos pinheirais que cercavam a mansão de seu pai, em Taylor, Colorado. Imaginando que Isabella pudesse ir procurá-la, dizia a si mesma que se a irmã tivesse um pingo de juízo devia deixá-la em paz.

Alguns minutos depois que Angela fugiu, Charlie Swan piorou incrivelmente.

Estaria morto antes do anoitecer, sem dúvida. Todos tinham consciência disso. E a pobre Angela por certo jamais se perdoaria por não estar presente ao falecimento do pai, mesmo que acompanhasse aqueles minutos penosos com gemidos. Que mais poderia ela fazer?

Ninguém sabia que Isabella saíra ao encalço da irmã. Estavam todos com a atenção voltada para o moribundo, e Isabella se fora sorrateiramente.

Por certo se perdera na mata. Anoitecia depressa, ventava muito, e a um dado momento Isabella teve a impressão de que ouvira os soluços da irmã.

De repente se deu conta de que devia ter mandado Mickey, o marido de Angela, procurá-la. Mas Mickey estava meio bêbado e, se tivesse lhe pedido que fizesse isso, ele teria sacudido os ombros e se servido de mais uma dose de uísque. E que tal Jacob, seu irmão por afinidade? Ele poderia ir atrás de Angela. Mas Jacob parecia grudado ao leito do padrasto, e Tânia, sua mulher, nunca fora lá muito apegada aos parentes por casamento.

Havia também os criados. Por ser Isabella uma menina de saúde delicada, os criados vigiavam-na como gaviões, para ter certeza de que ela não faria excessos. Quanto a Isabella, não se cuidava muito. E naquele momento Angela precisava dela, e pela primeira vez na vida Isabella achou que teria chance de cuidar da própria família, e não permitir que apenas tomassem conta dela.

Surgiu a primeira dor, que a atingiu como um punhal, entre os seios. Isabella ajoelhou-se sobre a folhagem, em agonia. Seria um enfarte? Ela se perguntou. Não podia ser seu fim, assim tão repentino. Enquanto o pai estava morrendo também.

A floresta ficou negra de súbito. Bem acima das árvores Isabella podia divisar as estrelas cintilando; e podia sentir o aroma dos pinheiros dançando em suas narinas quando as agulhas caíam no solo. Não ouvia mais os gemidos de Angela. Não ouvia nada além dos batimentos de seu próprio coração contra o peito, enquanto lutava desesperadamente para respirar.

Percebeu então que seu coração parava aos poucos.

Um silêncio completo reinou na floresta. Não havia mais ruídos, batimentos cardíacos, nada de respiração ofegante. Nada, nada. Apenas uma luz brilhante acima de sua cabeça, o esboço de uma porta, e a silhueta de um homem. Quis tocá-lo, mas não conseguia se mover.

Tudo o que pôde fazer foi fechar os olhos com um suspiro suave.

_Ele _olhou para Isabella durante segundos, sem se mexer. Ela estava deitada, os cabelos castanhos em volta do rosto pálido. Os olhos permaneciam fechados e _Ele _desejou abri-los de novo. Lembrava-se da cor, um lindo e quente castanho que o seduzira quando a menina tinha apenas cinco anos de idade. _Ele _acocorou-se perto de Isabella, tomando cuidado para não tocá-la. Vira-a dez anos atrás, quando ela estava apenas com dezessete anos, e lutava contra as restrições que sua saúde exigia. Fora aquele seu último ato de coragem que quase lhe custara a vida. Isabella fugira de casa.

A família a protegia exageradamente e concluíra que ela era frágil demais para ir a uma escola, decidindo então que estudasse em casa. Isabella revoltara-se contra o fato e fugira no meio da noite, levando consigo apenas uma mochila que por certo adicionava esforço extra ao seu coração já enfraquecido. Ela pedira carona na estrada, entrando no primeiro carro que parará. E assim fora até a pequena cidade de Austinburg, Nevada, sem dinheiro no bolso e sem perspectivas para o futuro.

O homem que lhe dera carona era um indivíduo perigoso, Billy Joe Nelson. Já matara cinco mulheres jovens. Isabella seria a sexta e ninguém encontraria seu corpo.

Mas foi Billy Joe quem morrera, sem que Isabella soubesse como estivera perto da morte. _Ele _se encontrava lá a observando. E apossara-se de Billy Joe antes que o assassino pusesse as mãos nela.

Na verdade, _Ele _estava lá para levar Isabella deste mundo. Já a deixara escapar algumas vezes… Primeiro, quando a menina tinha cinco anos e não podia respirar. Porém a garota fitara-o, sem o menor medo, e isso o fizera hesitar.

Depois, quando ela estava com doze anos e caíra do cavalo. Fora-lhe proibido cavalgar por causa de sua saúde debilitada. Aliás, os médicos duvidavam que ela passasse dos dez anos de idade. Mas, se _Ele _não tivesse ficado impressionado com os olhos da menina a cada vez que surgia para levá-la, Isabella não teria vivido tanto.

O animal era grande demais e atirou-a ao chão. Ela teve uma crise cardíaca e ficou deitada como estava agora, pálida, morrendo.

_Ele _tomara-lhe a mão e Isabella abrira os olhos. Fitara-o com o mesmo olhar de quando tinha cinco anos. Olhar calmo, sem medo.

Tempo não significava nada para _Ele. _Afinal, não havia necessidade de levá-la naquele instante. Se a tirasse deste mundo, nunca mais a veria. E, por uma razão incompreensível, _Ele _não queria que isso acontecesse.

Mas… Não pensou em tirar-lhe a vida naquele dia. O pai seria o próximo. O velho já escapara da morte em várias ocasiões, pois o destino pregava às vezes algumas peças. Mas agora Isabella Swan jazia morta na floresta, e iria ser levada deste mundo juntamente com o pai.

_O desconhecido _inclinou-se sobre Isabella. O coração parou de bater, o tempo parou. A folhagem das árvores estava imóvel, até a brisa sumira naquele fim de tarde. _Ele _fitou-a e revoltou-se.

Não, dessa vez ainda não. Não agora. Ergueu o rosto para o céu aguardando pela resposta que procurava. E ela veio, silenciosa. Dois dias! Sim, dois dias!

Fechou então os olhos apelando por todo o seu poder, fazendo-o crescer. Quando abriu-os de novo as folhas balançavam nas árvores, uma coruja piava.

E Isabella Swan abria os olhos.

Ela o conhecia. Tinha a impressão de que sempre o conhecera, mas não sabia bem de onde. Durante minutos encarou-o, desorientada, confusa, tentando enxergar por trás dos óculos escuros que _Ele _usava, e lembrar-se de onde o vira.

— Você está bem? — perguntou _Ele._

Aquela voz não esclareceu nada a Isabella. Voz firme, sensual, Tinha um rosto de tirar o folego,olhos com um brilho de ouro líquido, cabelos de um tom estranho de cobre, totalmente bagunçados que lhe conferiam um ar de garoto descuidado, mas via-se que _Ele _não era um garoto, que _Ele p_oderia ser muito perigoso.

Isabella fez esforço para sentar-se. _Ele _não a ajudou, nem mesmo a tocou. Apenas agachou-se, fitando-a.

— Estou bem — disse ela. — Acho que desmaiei.

— Você não devia ter vindo até aqui sozinha.

— Procurava por minha irmã.

— Ela já voltou para casa.

—Quem é você? — indagou Isabella, agora corando pelo modo rude com que fizera a pergunta. — Eu quis dizer…

—Edward— respondeu _Ele. _—Edward Cullem. Lamento ter invadido sua propriedade. Estava passeando quando ouvi alguém gritando por socorro.

— Meu pai é o proprietário de toda esta montanha.

— Montanha não muito alta, não acha? —Edward sorriu com sarcasmo. — Estou acostumado com os Alpes.

— Não conheço os Alpes —Isabella comentou.

— Eu sei. Mas vocês têm aqui nos Estados Unidos as Montanhas Rochosas. Elas são espetaculares ao seu modo e esta é um pequeno exemplar. Você sabe esquiar, Isabella?

A simples pergunta não a perturbou. Ela aprendera a conviver com sua doença, com as restrições impostas pela família.

— Não — respondeu ela. — Você sabe?

— Claro. Por isso estou aqui.

— Mas é muito cedo para esquiar.

— É. Vou aguardar a chegada da neve. Sou muito paciente.

Isabella acreditou nele. Edward parecia muitíssimo calmo, disposto a esperar pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Mas achava muito estranho ela conversar com um desconhecido, sentada na floresta ao pôr-do-sol, tendo toda sua dor no peito desaparecido por completo.

— Você talvez possa encontrar trabalho na cidade — disse ela, tentando falar normalmente enquanto se levantava. Edward não a tocou, não lhe estendeu a mão. Mas, apesar da fraqueza das pernas, ela agradeceu a Deus por conseguir se pôr de pé sozinha. Não estava preparada para que um desconhecido a tocasse. — É o que a maioria dos esquiadores que vêm aqui fazem enquanto esperam pela primeira neve.

— Não posso me considerar propriamente um esquiador. — Edward levantou-se pacientemente e encarou-a.

Era bem mais alto que ela. Apesar de ser um belo homem, tinha um aspecto sombrio, como uma criatura do mundo das trevas.

Uma coruja piou na noite escura e um raio de luz cortou o espaço.

— Vamos ter um temporal — Isabella disse, com certa surpresa.

— É possível — murmurou Edward. — Deixe-me acompanhá-la até sua casa,…

Isabella tinha o pressentimento de que Edward sabia seu nome, mas, mesmo assim, falou:

— Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. Porém não quero que se dê ao trabalho de me acompanhar. Posso encontrar o caminho de volta e assim você chegará em sua casa antes da tempestade.

— Tenho todo o tempo do mundo — observou Edward. — Venha.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão, mas sem fazer esforço algum para tocá-la, deixando que Bella tomasse a iniciativa. Houve uma espera embaraçosa, como se Edward tivesse curiosidade em saber o que aconteceria.

Bella olhou para a mão estendida, mão de dedos alongados, elegante, bem formada. Tudo o que precisava fazer era segurá-la, e assim a situação ficaria bem mais simples.

— Na verdade — observou ela, tomando-lhe a mão —, talvez seja melhor mesmo que você venha comigo. Este lugar está cheio de guardas armados e de cães amestrados. Papai… Papai… — Ela gaguejou, mas logo sua voz voltou a ficar firme. — Papai sempre se preocupou com nossa segurança.

— Por quê? — Tratava-se de pergunta normal, porém Bella viu-se na obrigação de dizer quem era seu pai.

— Papai é Charlie Swan.

— E…?

— Esse nome não significa nada para você? Oh, esqueci-me de que não é daqui.

— Não sou.

— Meu pai é um homem poderoso. E, quando uma pessoa tem dinheiro e influência, possui também muitos inimigos. No decorrer dos anos houve várias ameaças à nossa família, várias tentativas de extorsão. Uma vez até tentaram raptar minha irmã mais velha, Angela.

— E conseguiram?

— Não. Porém ela ficou bastante traumatizada depois do choque. Por isso todos nós cuidamos de Angela.

Bella se perguntava qual o motivo de contar àquele estranho vestido de negro, detalhes íntimos de sua vida. Contudo, achava tudo lógico, natural.

— Na sua família um cuida sempre do outro. Concorda? — Edward observou, com voz neutra.

— Concordo. Um pouco demais, às vezes. — Bella não conseguiu disfarçar sua irritação. — Meu irmão por afinidade, Jacob, é o pior de todos, sempre superprotetor. Mas, de qualquer maneira, você ficará mais seguro caminhando comigo. Não posso entender como chegou até aqui sem deparar com os seguranças. Porém duvido que sua boa sorte continue. Os cães são verdadeiramente ferozes.

— Sou muito bom com animais — Edward observou.

— Não com esses. Foram treinados para matar.

— Não se preocupe, eles não me atacarão.

Essa calma arrogante de Edward deveria tê-la incomodado, mas, em vez disso, achou-a interessante. Ela vira o que os cachorros fizeram com um coelho que invadira as terras de seu pai, e tinha certeza de que fariam o mesmo com qualquer ser humano. Mas, não sabia por que, acreditava que não feririam aquele homem tão estranho.

Clarões riscavam o céu, iluminando a escuridão. A tempestade se aproximava.

— Estou fora de casa há muito tempo já. Meu pai está morrendo. Provavelmente já morreu a estas horas.

Bella teve orgulho da calma de sua voz ao falar sobre a morte. Enfim, vivera com a idéia de morte durante anos, e recusava permitir que o fato inevitável a destruísse.

Olhando ao redor, Edward disse:

— Ninguém morrerá esta noite aqui.

— Acredito em você, mas prefiro voltar para casa logo. Vai comigo?

— Vou. Vou com você.

A mansão dos Swan, localizada no topo da colina Taylor, era bastante fortificada, rústica e ao mesmo tempo confortável e com a elegância que só o dinheiro poderia dar. E muito dinheiro. Isabella crescera com essa convicção, como crescera com a convicção de que sua saúde era frágil.

O conjunto residencial de seu pai constava da casa propriamente dita, uma enorme construção com meia dúzia de terraços e alas, um maravilhoso conglomerado cheio de charme. Havia outra casa espaçosa, para hóspedes, uma para os empregados, mais uma para os seguranças, estrebarias, e uma garagem que comportava cinco carros. Tudo feito com a mesma madeira dourada dos pinheiros, que combinava lindamente com o verde da vegetação.

Bella não se dera conta de como a noite estava fria até entrar em casa, com Edward ao seu lado. Um enorme fogo crepitava na lareira, lançando ondas de calor na sala onde sua família se reunia.

— Ele já nos deixou? — Bella perguntou.

Angela endireitou-se na poltrona, um copo de uísque na mão trêmula, uma expressão de desafio na face banhada de lágrimas, e perguntou:

— Onde esteve até agora?

Edward se encontrava logo atrás. Bella sentia o corpo dele, embora não a tocasse. Mas a presença daquele desconhecido lhe dava muita segurança.

— Estava procurando por você, Angela — ela respondeu. — Papai morreu?

— Que pergunta mórbida! — Mickey protestou. — Mas, por incrível que possa parecer, meu querido sogro ainda não morreu. Achamos que ele estava pronto para se entregar ao Além, porém com suas duas filhas ausentes, resolveu esperar um pouco mais. — Mickey levantou-se e, ignorando a presença da esposa, estendeu o dedo a Bella, dizendo:

— Embora adivinhe o que andou fazendo, acho interessante perguntar o que aprontou dessa vez a "santa" Isabella.

— Por favor, Mickey… — Angela suplicou.

— Ouçam, amigos, vamos parar de discutir? — disse Jacob do lugar onde se achava, perto da lareira. — Papai não está morto ainda, mas não viverá muito mais, e não queremos que suas últimas lembranças sejam nossas discussões.

— Bella não está discutindo — murmurou Tânia. A elegante esposa de Jacob sentava-se na poltrona mais confortável da sala. Ela notou logo o vulto atrás de Isabella, e sua expressão mudou do tédio para o súbito interesse. — Quem é esse seu amigo? — perguntou.

— Edward Cullem — respondeu Bella cortesmente. E continuou com as apresentações: — Esta é minha família, Edward. Meu irmão por afinidade, Jacob, e a esposa dele, Tânia. Esta é minha irmã mais velha, Angela, e o marido dela, Mickey.

O que você faz para viver? - perguntou Mickey

— Dedico-me ao esporte do esqui. — A resposta foi fria, mas com um sotaque interessante.

— Um esqui arriscado, penso — disse Jacob, tentando fazer com que a conversa voltasse ao normal. — E o tipo de esqui sobre penhascos, quando o esquiador reza para não morrer?

— A maioria das pessoas que gosta de esquiar sobre penhascos está preparada para morrer — respondeu Edward, entrando na sala e fechando a porta. Bella teve a impressão de que ele queria tocá-la, pegar-lhe o braço. Mas não o fez.

— Que assunto fúnebre — comentou Mickey. — Já temos muita morte por aqui. Deixe-me preparar um drinque para você, Ed.

— Edward — o recém-chegado corrigiu-o. — Conhaque, por favor.

— Pois não. Conhaque — Mickey disse, colocando o próprio copo, vazio, na bandeja do bar. — Soda limonada para você, Bella?

— Ela também vai tomar conhaque — declarou Edward.

Todos o fitaram num misto de choque e curiosidade.

— Isabella não bebe — protestou Jacob. — Não é bom para sua saúde.

— Não vai lhe fazer mal esta noite.

— Pode matá-la — gritou Angela.

— Não esta noite.

Bella entrou na discussão, sentindo-se pouco confortável com o bate-boca. Sorriu e disse:

— Edward determinou que ninguém morrerá esta noite, incluindo papai. Eu, de minha parte, não posso imaginar que o destino ouse não concordar com ele. Por isso vou arriscar tomando um pouco de conhaque.

— Não é aconselhável, minha cara — murmurou Jacob, agarrando seu copo de uísque.

Isabella teve uma sensação agradável enquanto bebericava o conhaque. Álcool era um dos muitos prazeres da vida que sempre lhe fora negado. E achava que jamais perdoaria a sua família por tratá-la com tanta severidade.

Havia sem dúvida algo de reconfortante no fato de sentar-se num macio sofá com um quase desconhecido ao seu lado. Ela observava-o enquanto ele segurava o copo de conhaque com suas mãos de dedos muito longos e elegantes.

— Diga-me uma coisa, Edward — Jacob pediu, procurando ser afável —, como chegou até aqui? Isto é uma propriedade particular e fazemos o possível para conservá-la como tal.

— Edward é um velho amigo meu — mentiu Bella, sem saber de onde vieram aquelas palavras. Instinto?

— Em que lugar se conheceram? — insistiu Jacob. — Isabella não saiu desta montanha desde que se tornou adolescente.

Edward fitou-a por detrás dos óculos muito escuros que davam um aspecto sombrio ao seu lindo rosto.

— Eu a conheço há anos — ele confirmou.

Bella pactuou com a mentira. Era mentira, claro, mas com jeito de verdade. Ela continuou bebendo o conhaque, muito feliz.

— Estranho, Bella nunca ter mencionado isso — disse Jacob, com evidente suspeita. — Perdoe-me se pareço rude, mas por que você usa óculos de sol? É noite e a casa não está iluminada com exagero.

— Meus olhos são sensíveis — respondeu Edward. — Mas sinto muito se o incomodo.

— Não preste atenção em meu marido, Edward — interveio Tãnia com voz charmosa. — Ele tem maneiras de estivador e é muito possessivo no referente à irmã caçula. Você vai ficar aqui conosco esta noite, não vai?

Por instantes o mundo pareceu parar para Bella. Ela continuava sentada no sofá, banhada pela luz da lareira, com a família rodeando-a, porém sentindo-se distante, separada de todos, apenas observando-os de longe, de outro plano, de outra dimensão. Esperava pela resposta de Edward.

Isso importava, e muito. Ela não tinha certeza por que, mas queria que ele ficasse. Era uma questão de vida ou morte, pensou, por estranho que pudesse parecer.

_Por favor, fique, _ela suplicou mentalmente.

Passaram-se segundos, as vozes voltaram, e o pobre coração de Bella começou a pulsar com força.

— Ficarei — disse Edward.

Isabella teve a sensação, de súbito, de que sua vida mudara, e sem retorno. Porém não sabia se isso a assustava ou a alegrava. Talvez um pouco de cada.

Olhou para o homem ali sentado. Ele era diferente de todos os outros que conhecia. No entanto, parecia-lhe tão esquisitamente familiar… Uma parte dela mesma, assim poderia defini-lo.

Porém as circunstâncias não mais importavam agora. A sorte fora lançada. Edward ficaria, sua vida mudaria, e para sempre.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO II**

**Sentidos**

Ele tinha medo de tocá-la; ele, que não tinha medo de nada. Sentado no macio sofá, com Isabella ao lado, podia sentir o perfume dela, juntamente com o aroma do conhaque que exalava de sua boca. Teve vontade de provar o conhaque diretamente dos lábios de Isabella. Queria tanto beijá-la!

Mas se controlou. Contudo sabia, melhor que ninguém, que pessoa alguma morria de amor, de saudades, de solidão. As causas da morte eram bem outras.

Um raio forte como que sacudiu as paredes da casa. Todos pularam. Todos, menos Edward.

A presença dele tornava o ambiente pouco acolhedor. Edward pensou em ir embora. Mas, se fosse, levaria Bella consigo. E o velho Swan também. Aí, o resto dos Swan ficariam livre dele.

— Você leu os noticiários de hoje nos jornais? Há uma notícia muito interessante. — Jacob comentou, tentando injetar uma nota de normalidade naquela reunião. Jacob era um homem simpático. - Um rapaz pulou do último andar do Empire State Building — Jacob acrescentou.

— Por que acha isso interessante? — indagou Tania, naquele mesmo tom de voz cativante. — Há suicídios desde que o mundo é mundo.

— Mas o interessante não é isso. O rapaz que pulou não morreu. Caiu de grande altura, e só Deus sabe por que não morreu. — Jacob tomou outro gole de uísque.

— Não venha me dizer que o homem sacudiu a poeira e saiu andando — disse Mickey, agora beligerante.

— Não, de forma alguma — declarou Jacob. — Ele quebrou todos os ossos do corpo, e os órgãos internos estão danificados. Mas ele não morreu.

Um silêncio absoluto reinou na sala. Enfim, Tania opinou:

— Você escolheu o assunto mais mórbido do mundo para nossa conversa, Jacob. Podemos falar sobre outra coisa? Não basta seu pai estar na cama, morrendo? Por que não discutimos sobre o tempo?

— O tempo também está muito estranho. Há tempestades por toda a parte. Ouvi dizer que três pessoas foram atingidas por uma faísca elétrica — comentou Jacob.

— E viraram torrada? —perguntou Mickey, lançando mão de brincadeira de muito mau gosto, de humor negro.

— Não, não viraram torrada. Não morreram.

— Querem parar com essas histórias tétricas? — pediu Bella. — Não quero ouvir nada mais disso.

— Não precisa se preocupar tanto — disse Jacob. — Mas de acordo com a Sra. Hawkins, a eletricidade será cortada. Vamos ter de recorrer aos geradores até que tudo se regularize. Os telefones, a televisão, até as transmissões de rádio ficarão fora do ar. Ouvi essa notícia há pouco e será a última, até que tudo volte ao normal.

— Mas isso é ridículo. Podemos receber transmissões radiofônicas do México e do Canadá aqui nesta montanha — protestou Tania. — Não me diga que nenhuma dessas transmissões estará chegando até nós!

— Pois bem, não direi — concordou Jacob. — Mas é verdade. O que me pergunto é o que poderia ter causado isso tudo.

— Tempestades — aventou Edward. — Temporais causam muitos problemas na Europa. E imagino que, quando a tormenta passar, tudo voltará ao normal.

Edward divertia-se ao constatar como as pessoas queriam encontrar explicações convenientes ao inexplicável. Os Swan, com toda sua fortuna, não eram diferentes dos demais. Excetuando-se, claro, a mulher sentada ao seu lado.

— Você talvez esteja certo — resmungou Jacob. — Mas, nesse meio tempo, seria interessante saber o que você e Isabella fizeram. Ficamos preocupados quando Angela voltou, e Isabella não. Receamos que ela estivesse tendo problemas na floresta.

— Que tipo de problema eu poderia ter tido? — indagou Bella com voz irritada.

A vida dela em família havia sempre sido uma batalha, mas Edward notou que Isabella ainda estava disposta a lutar.

— Encontrou alguém inesperadamente. Concorda? — observou Jacob.

— Concordo. E foi bom ter encontrado — explicou ela.

De súbito, todos prestaram atenção à conversa. Tania sentou-se mais perto, ao lado de Edward. Usava um vestido preto de seda, bem decotado, e seu perfume tinha um quê de sensual.

— Você ajudou minha querida cunhadinha? — indagou.

Edward fitou-a atentamente. Seria muito fácil iniciar um romance com ela. Mas, estranho, não sentia atração alguma. Poderia talvez usá-la, mas não teria prazer. Disso ele tinha certeza.

Sorrindo, respondeu a Tania:

— Bella caiu na floresta. Tropeçou numa raiz e perdeu o fôlego. Estava mais assustada do que ferida.

— Isabella em geral não se assusta. Todos nós é que nos assustamos por causa dela — disse Angela, entrando na conversa.

— Não há razão para vocês se preocuparem tanto comigo — protestou Bella firmemente. — Edward está certo. Eu tropecei, não conseguia respirar, e entrei em pânico. Felizmente ele chegou.

— "Felizmente" é a palavra certa — comentou Jacob.

— Somos gratos a você, Edward. Estamos prestes a perder nosso pai, e nossa família não poderia suportar a dor se qualquer coisa acontecesse com Isabella ao mesmo tempo. Ela é o bebê da casa.

Edward olhou para Bella e notou o rubor de embaraço em sua face. E observou também a reação de cada um. Jacob, cheio de pompa; Angela, com seus nervos frágeis e olhos arregalados; Mickey, bêbado; e a reação da atraente, da voraz Tania. Nenhuma daquelas pessoas tinha a força de caráter e a tenacidade de Isabella. Ela era, sem a menor dúvida, a adulta da família, apesar de seus tenros anos.

Edward esboçou um sorriso, desejando ardentemente tocar-lhe a mão que pousava no sofá bem perto da dele. Mas não ousou. Sabia muito bem o que poderia resultar daquele contato. Bella deveria tocá-lo antes, mas Bella não era mulher para essas iniciativas.

Outro trovão sacudiu a casa. As luzes quase se apagaram, mas logo brilharam novamente. Uma empregada idosa, a governanta, apareceu na porta.

— Mandei as meninas para casa, Srta. Isabella — disse. — Se não saíssem agora não poderiam descer a montanha com este tempo.

— Tudo bem, Sra. Hawkins. Não quer ir embora também? Somos capazes de atender às nossas necessidades… — ia declarando Isabelle muito amavelmente quando foi interrompida por Tania.

— Fale por você, Isabella. Angela está nervosa demais para fazer qualquer coisa, e eu não sei cozinhar.

— Eu posso cozinhar — informou Bella.

— Não nossa frágil Isabella — comentou Tania com voz caçoísta, propositadamente seca.

— Deixe que minha mulher trabalhe um pouco — interveio Mickey enrolando a língua, tão "alto" já estava. — Talvez ela seja boa em alguma coisa. É péssima na cama, terrível dona de casa, deplorável cozinheira. Nem ao menos teve condições de engravidar!

— Fique quieto, Mickey — ordenou Bella.

— Se Angela não cozinha bem, até que considero isso um elogio — acrescentou Tania.

— Chega de discussão! — a Sra. Hawkins exclamou. — Não vou a lugar nenhum esta noite. Não com o Sr. Swan em estado tão grave. Não sei se a enfermeira do hospital terá condições de chegar aqui hoje, porém Maria e eu nos revezaremos junto ao leito dele.

— E eu entro nesse revezamento — declarou Bella, levantando-se do sofá. — Serei a primeira. — Ela dirigiu-se a Edward: — Quer vir comigo? Se preferir não me acompanhar, tudo bem. Algumas pessoas não gostam de encarar a morte.

— Se acha que seu pai não se importa… — Edward esboçou um sorriso e levantou-se também.

— Ele está em coma há uma semana já — informou Tania. — Duvido que tome conhecimento da presença de alguém no quarto.

— Você se surpreenderia se soubesse como as pessoas têm noção de tudo, na hora da morte — explicou Edward.

Tania colocou sua mão de unhas vermelhas no braço dele. Para Edward, foi como um choque elétrico. Tania sentiu o mesmo e puxou a mão, abismada.

— Estática — sussurrou ela.

Charlie Swan estava deitado imóvel no leito, desde que fora trazido do hospital, quando seu estado piorara. Tinha aspecto contrastante naquele enorme quarto com móveis entalhados e rica tapeçaria. Mas Charlie Swan parecia ignorar tudo aquilo.

— Pode ir descansar um pouco agora, Maria — ordenou Bella.

A mulher uniformizada levantou a cabeça. Encarou os dois e depois disse, pondo o livro de lado:

—Você tem um aspecto horrível, Isabella. Levou algum tombo?

— Não, estou bem, Maria.

— Acho que o médico precisa auscultar-lhe o coração. Não gosto de sua cor. O que andou fazendo? Correu por aí quando sabe muito bem que não pode fazer isso?

— Não me atormente, Maria! — exclamou Isabella, mas de maneira amigável. — É suficiente que todos nesta casa se preocupem comigo, como se eu fosse morrer a qualquer minuto.

— E quem disse que não vai? — protestou Maria.

— Ouça, Maria, se uma pessoa pode se atirar do Empire State Building e sobreviver, acho que meu coração agüentará mais alguns dias. Vivi até agora, não vivi?

— Surpreendentemente. E não por causa do cuidado que tomou consigo.

— Eu sei, mas por causa do cuidado que toda minha família toma comigo — Isabella falava mais com resignação do que com revolta.

Maria levantou-se, colocou a mão no ombro de Bella e disse:

— Sente-se com ele por algum tempo. — Em seguida, encarando Edward, uma nuvem pareceu obscurecer-lhe o olhar. — Já nos conhecemos, não? — perguntou.

— Acho que não. Meu nome é Edward.

— Desculpe. Esqueci-me de apresentá-lo. Edward é um velho amigo meu — Isabella disse, sentando-se na poltrona que Maria desocupara. — Ele acabou de chegar na cidade.

— Eu poderia jurar que já o conhecia — insistiu Maria, examinando-o da cabeça aos pés. — Mas acho que não me esqueceria de sua voz. Sabe, trabalho em hospitais para idosos, e a maioria das pessoas que conheci já morreram.

Edward não falou nada. Limitou-se a sorrir. Maria o conhecia, sem dúvida, porém não podia saber como e nem por que. Sem problemas. Ele não contaria a ninguém quem era até a hora de partir. E pedira dois dias! Perguntava-se, agora, se conseguira mesmo os dois dias.

— Vá jantar, Maria — ordenou Bella, enquanto segurava a mão inerte do pai. — Nós ficaremos com ele.

A conversa cessou depois da saída de Maria. Ouvia-se apenas o ribombar distante dos trovões e o ruído monótono do balão de oxigênio. Edward observava o velho Swan com silencioso interesse. Podia sentir a alma dele flutuando, esperando, frustrada pelo atraso do inevitável.

— Ele está assim há mais de uma semana — informou Bella num sussurro, ainda segurando a mão do pai. — Achei que papai ia morrer esta tarde. Por isso Angela fugiu; minha irmã não podia suportar o desenlace. Mas ele ainda está aqui conosco. Ao menos seu corpo, se não a alma.

Edward não falou nada. Ficou esperando. Nesse instante, os cansados olhos do velho se abriram, piscando por causa da forte luz. Emitiu alguns sons, que ambos entenderam.

— Isabella — ele sussurrou.

— Oh, meu Deus! Você acordou, papai! Deixe-me contar aos outros!

Bella saiu do quarto correndo, antes que Edward pudesse impedi-la.

Então Charlie Swan, o patriarca, o milionário, o político famoso, encarou Edward.

— Tire esses óculos — balbuciou. Edward entendeu muito bem e tirou os óculos. — Venha aqui perto de mim.

Edward não hesitou. Foi para perto da cama e enfrentou o olhar do moribundo.

— Maldito seja você — murmurou Charlie Swan. — Veio me buscar, não?

— Sim, entre outras coisas — respondeu Edward, mas com voz tão baixa que a maioria dos mortais não poderia ouvi-lo. Somente os que ele desejasse.

Um pavor surgiu na face do velho homem, pela primeira vez desde que adoecera. Mas não de medo por ele. Outra faceta interessante do comportamento humano, refletiu Edward. O moribundo preocupava-se sempre mais pelos entes queridos que deixaria neste mundo do que por si próprio.

— Não — o velho sussurrou.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse falar mais, os filhos entraram no quarto, e Edward rapidamente tornou a pôr os óculos e afastou-se da cama.

Toda aquela agitação poderia matar o pobre homem. Contudo, ninguém morreria naquele dia. Nem mesmo uma pessoa corroída pelo câncer. Nem mesmo um suicida que pulasse de grande altura. Nem mesmo as três pessoas atingidas pelo raio, conforme fora noticiado nos jornais. Nem mesmo as trezentas pessoas que estavam no barco que naufragara no Camboja. E nem as vítimas das rebeliões da Irlanda do Norte. Todos tinham de esperar por ele. Todos!

Jacob empurrara Isabella para um lado, ficando ao lado do leito do padrasto.

— Pensamos que tivesse nos deixado para sempre, _sir_ — ele sussurrou, mas Charlie ouviu.

— Apenas um pequeno atraso — o velho respondeu.

Bella foi para perto de Edward e murmurou:

— Vou lhe mostrar seu quarto. Por enquanto, eles não vão me deixar sozinha aqui.

Edward seguiu-a, mas não sem antes ouvir Charlie perguntar:

— De onde veio esse rapaz? O que faz na companhia de Isabella?

Edward não esperou pela resposta, limitou-se a acompanhar Bella que disse, enquanto subiam as escadas:

— Sinto muito não poder colocá-lo na casa de hóspedes. Mas Jacob e Tania estão aqui há duas semanas já, devido ao estado grave de meu pai. Angela e Mickey chegaram alguns dias depois. Mas há muitos quartos vazios nesta enorme casa. Garanto que vai se acomodar bem.

_Quero ficar perto de você, _ele pensou. Mas não disse nada. Sabia perfeitamente que não seria necessário.

No topo da escadaria Bella começou a seguir pelo corredor da esquerda, mas logo parou e tomou a direção oposta.

— Vou pôr você ao lado do meu quarto — disse. — Há um grande terraço com vista para as montanhas. É a paisagem mais linda do lugar. A menos que você prefira…

— Não, não, vou gostar da vista — Edward respondeu.

Isabella estava ficando cada vez mais agitada, sem que ele soubesse a razão. Edward tomava muito cuidado para não assustá-la, para que ela não suspeitasse de nada. O velho Charlie o reconhecera. Claro, estivera ao lado dele muitas vezes já para não ser reconhecido.

E Maria o vira também em uma infinidade de ocasiões, embora não tivesse se dado conta disso. Passaram incontáveis noites ao lado de doentes. Mas o caso era que ela prestava mais atenção ao paciente do que a qualquer outro indivíduo presente no quarto.

Quanto à Isabella, não desconfiava de nada. Nunca imaginaria quem era verdadeiramente ele. E, se por um acaso desconfiasse, não acreditaria em sua imaginação.

Ela abriu-lhe a porta do quarto. Ao lado havia outra porta, e Edward sabia que era a do quarto de Bella.

A mobília constava de uma cama, uma cômoda, e de um espelho antigo pendurado na parede. Portas-janelas envidraçadas davam para a floresta.

A imagem dos dois apareceu refletida no espelho. Frágil, pálida, lábios suaves, Bella tinha aspecto vulnerável e parecia uma menina. Ele, um vulto sombrio, alto, vestido de negro, com os óculos escuros, tinha aspecto fúnebre., os lábios eram cheios. Sim, olhando-se no espelho, constatou que era exatamente como imaginara que fosse.

Isabella acendeu as luzes, afofou os travesseiros. A cama alta, entalhada a mão, estava coberta com um acolchoado florido. Edward fitou-a, ali inclinada sobre a cama, e uma onda quente o invadiu; e tão forte que o fez estremecer.

Queria que Bella se deitasse na cama, queria beijar cada centímetro de seu corpo, queria descobrir o que a fazia tão diferente das outras mulheres, de todas as outras almas que encontrara no caminho.

O que possuía Bella que o despertava para o amor? Ele, o símbolo da Morte!

Se resolvesse aquele problema, reencontraria a paz. Desapareceria mais uma vez no nada, onde prevalecia a ordem, a calma e a força do destino.

Porém, nos dois próximos dias não haveria ordem nem destino. O mundo iria parar de girar. Nos dois próximos dias ninguém morreria. Nos dois próximos dias ele encontraria respostas a todas as perguntas que o atormentavam há anos.

E, passados os dois dias, levaria Isabella Swan. Levaria a inocência dela, a virgindade, o corpo…, e a alma.

Mas, no decorrer dos próximos dois dias, a amaria também. Sabia que poderia amá-la, sabia que Bella estava disposta a oferecer-lhe amor. E nada o faria recusar o precioso presente.

No fim, quando estivesse pronto para partir, levaria a vida de Bella também.

Edward a fazia nervosa. Isabella detestava admitir o fato, mas era a pura verdade. Não podia negar que a presença dele a perturbava de maneira desagradável.

Não podia ver bem os olhos de Edward por trás daqueles óculos escuros, mas achou melhor assim. Nunca o tocara, nunca estivera bastante perto dele para sentir-lhe o calor do corpo. Contudo, estava sempre alerta, viva, consciente da presença de Edward em cada célula de seu próprio corpo. E essa convicção a deixava inquieta e insegura.

Forçou um sorriso. Imaginava coisas, perguntando-se quais seriam os sentimentos que os ligavam. Afinal, Edward era apenas um esquiador, um indivíduo qualquer que aparecera à sua frente em momento oportuno, mas um indivíduo agradável, charmoso e atraente. Um homem de corpo elegante e forte, de rosto bem feito, e boca ao mesmo tempo sensual e cruel.

Ela sorriu, e foi fechar as cortinas.

— O que a diverte? — ele perguntou.

— Estou ficando extravagante em minha idade avançada — Ela confessou, esperando afastar as estranhas emoções que a assolavam. — Nunca fui assim.

— A que tipo de fantasias está se entregando? — indagou Edward, cuidando para que sua voz soasse natural.

Vinda de outro homem, aquela pergunta pareceria uma ousadia, quase um convite ao sexo. Mas, tratando-se de Edward, não. Ele devia estar apenas curioso.

Isabella fitou-o, e de súbito desejou tocá-lo. Mas uma coisa lhe dizia que seria perigoso qualquer contato. Porém, perigoso ou não, ela respondeu:

— Fantasias sobre você. É um homem misterioso, sabe, não?

Edward ficou perturbado. Reação estranha num homem tão frio.

— Você gosta de mim, Bella?

Era uma pergunta razoável. Ela atravessou o quarto, consciente do enorme leito atrás dela, consciente do enorme homem diante de si.

— Não de modo especial — respondeu, erguendo a mão. Instinto? Talvez. Mas Edward não se moveu. Ele apenas olhou para a mão estendida, tal qual serpente pronta para o bote.

— Quer que eu vá providenciar seu jantar?

— Não!

— Não está com fome?

— Não, não quero que tenha trabalho comigo.

— Não se preocupe. Gosto de fazer coisas para outras pessoas. Não tenho essa chance com muita freqüência.

— Não vai tocar em mim? — Edward ousou enfim perguntar.

Isabelle baixou a mão, embaraçada.

— Não planejava tocá-lo. Acho que vou descer para ver se meu pai está bem. Talvez esse seja seu último momento lúcido antes de…

— Ele não morrerá esta noite.

— É uma promessa?

— É.

— Acredito em você.

E, antes que Edward soubesse o que Bella enfim estava planejando, ela abraçou-o, um abraço desprovido de sexo. Depois saiu do quarto sem olhar para trás.

_Como eu sou uma pessoa realmente muiiiiito boa estou postando o terceiro capítulo, mas se eu fosse como as outras autoras eu nem chegava perto do computador pq???? Pq eu recebi somente três miseras review então eu estou postando por vcs meninas que me mandaram uma review,por favor pra quem ler esta história manda uma review pra mim vai..... me deixem feliz e eu irei recompensá-las façam uma aspirante a escritora feliz se vcs forem boazinhas e mandarem 10 review eu posto dois capítulos seguidos eu jrooooooooo então? _


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO III**

**Fogo**

O abraço de Isabella repercutiu em cada célula do corpo de Edward. Ele ficou assombrado, mais do que supusera ser possível. Bella sorrira, dera um passo atrás, o rosto com expressão tranqüila. Um segundo mais tarde, saía do quarto.

Ela deixara a porta aberta, e Edward ouviu-lhe os passos descendo as escadas. Foi à janela e abriu a cortina para apreciar a violência da noite. Raios cortavam o céu, iluminando as montanhas. Trovões ribombavam no ar. Mas não passaria disso, ele sabia. Como sabia que ninguém morreria. Tudo estaria parado nos próximos dois dias. O tempo continuaria ameaçador, o vento sopraria forte, mas nada de especial aconteceria. A estrada que conduzia à mansão dos Swan permaneceria bloqueada pelas árvores tombadas, e ninguém arriscaria, com aquela ameaça de temporal, limpar o caminho. Ninguém nem ao menos saberia do acontecido, com toda a comunicação interrompida. Edward tinha dois dias à sua disposição, sem interferência de fora.

De súbito, ele ouviu o som da respiração dela, sentiu o perfume característico. Virou-se e deparou com Tania, já dentro do quarto. Tinha nos braços um acolchoado.

Tania iria morrer dali a quatro anos, num acidente de carro, em companhia do amante. Ambos embriagados. Porém, agora, esse futuro pareceu a Edward um tanto incerto, nebuloso. Nada se gravava em pedra; o curso da vida muitas vezes mudava, e o destino nunca era definitivo. Se a morte a levasse antes, seria sem dúvida um bem para o resto da humanidade. Edward observava-a, curioso.

— Você pode apanhar um resfriado — disse ela. — Nunca senti mãos tão frias em toda minha vida. Trouxe-lhe o acolchoado mais pesado que temos em casa e, mais tarde, vou providenciar alguns suéteres para você. O que usa para dormir?

— Como? — Edward falava com extrema cortesia, com certa frieza, pois sabia que isso a irritava.

Tania jogou o acolchoado sobre a cama e chegou bem perto dele, tão perto que Edward pôde sentir o hálito de uísque.

— Eu perguntei o que usa para dormir. Parece do tipo de homem que gosta de pijama de seda. Ou talvez prefira dormir nu? — Ela pôs a mão no peito dele e acrescentou: — Você está tão frio! Jamais conheci homem gelado assim. Acho que preciso esquentá-lo.

Edward não se moveu. Tania estava tão perto que o odor da pele dela, o brilho do olhar, a vida que lhe corria pelas veias, tudo enfim era forte e estimulante. _Pegue o que ela lhe oferece, _Edward disse a si mesmo. _Talvez seja suficiente._

Tania pressionou os seios contra o peito dele, os mamilos duros como pedras. Mas Edward não se perturbou. Tinha consciência de como ele era frio, apesar de qualquer incentivo.

No entanto, Tania estava determinada a perseverar, mesmo sem a cooperação do parceiro. Ela abraçou-o pela cintura e perguntou:

— Quer que eu o esquente, Edward? Acho que quer.

Apertou então seus lábios contra os dele e imediatamente Edward ficou excitado. Era isso que significava ser humano?, ele pensou. Mortal? A carne podia reagir mesmo quando o espírito permanecia indiferente? Mas…, até aonde a carne o levaria?

Ele se inclinou para roçar os lábios de Tania contra os seus e olhou para a porta. Tania não se dera ao trabalho de fechá-la ao entrar e, agora, tinham uma observadora. Isabella estava lá, o rosto pálido, agora ainda mais pálido.

Tania afastou-se e sorriu.

— Alô, Isabella — disse. — Quer tentar sua sorte também?

— Acho que você bebeu demais — sussurrou Bellla calmamente.

— Geralmente bebo, querida. Ademais, que outra coisa posso fazer neste lugar horrível, exceto sentar-me e esperar que o velho morra? Não me olhe com essa cara! Não me julgue. Jacob e eu tivemos um entendimento, e não cabe a você vir aqui e…

— Vá embora! — Edward falou pela primeira vez, com voz baixa e fria.

— Sim, vá embora, cara Isabella, e feche a porta. Edward e eu…

— Não! Vá embora você. Bella fica.

As duas mulheres se encararam. Tania sorriu e disse:

— Bem, acho que entendi. Não quero interromper algo que talvez já tenha começado.

Ela foi até a porta lançando um olhar sexy para Edward que ficou totalmente imperturbável. Pôs a mão no ombro de Bella e preveniu-a:

— Tenha mais cuidado, menina. Ele é macho demais para alguém como você.

E ela se foi, balançando os quadris. Isabella não sabia o que fazer. Estava perplexa, sem jeito, envergonhada.

— Não quis atrapalhar nada — murmurou. — Apenas…

— Feche a porta! — ordenou Edward.

Milhares de emoções tomaram conta dela quando pegou no trinco da porta.

— Naturalmente — disse. — Não quis incomodar você…

— Feche a porta — repetiu Edward, — mas fique do lado de dentro.

Ele se perguntava se Bella lhe obedeceria. Podia ver a revolta nos olhos dela.

— Não gosto que me dêem ordens — Bella protestou, mas com voz calma. — Muita gente tenta governar minha vida. Detesto isso. E não tenho certeza se gosto de você.

Edward não sorriu, mas teve vontade.

— Feche a porta — insistiu ele pela terceira vez. — E venha cá.

Isabella foi, claro. Edward quase lhe pediu que trancasse a porta, mas não achou necessário. Ele próprio não se sentia pronto ainda. Embora seu corpo estivesse excitado em conseqüência da sexualidade deTania, não tinha intenção de satisfazer a paixão física com Bella. Apenas a amaria quando estivesse pronto para _ela. _E era cedo demais.

Bella tinha nas mãos uma pilha de toalhas brancas e as colocou sobre a cama, ao lado do acolchoado que Tania levara ao quarto. Ela viu-o e comentou:

— Não está tão frio assim. Não entendo por que Tania pensou que você precisasse disso.

— Tania procurava uma desculpa para vir aqui.

— Bem — Bella sorriu. — Eu devia ter prevenido você contra ela. Minha cunhada é um tanto…, entusiasmada demais. Ela e Jacob estão em meio a um processo de divórcio, mas decidiram não falar nada a papai sobre o caso. Ele não o aprovaria e, afinal, morrerá muito breve. Jacob e Tania acharam que não havia razão para tornar seus últimos dias ainda mais penosos.

— E você concorda com isso?

— Não! Odeio mentiras!

— E não gosta de sua cunhada?

— Tenho pena dela. É uma mulher muito infeliz. Tania e Jacob nunca combinaram.

— Então, por que se casaram?

Bella sacudiu os ombros e respondeu:

— Pressões de família. Papai achou que fariam um bom par. Jacob é filho da primeira esposa de meu pai. Não há, portanto, laços de sangue, e papai não gostava disso. Tania é prima nossa. Os Swan põem a família acima de tudo.

— E você?

— Até certo ponto, suponho. E tenho sorte. Ninguém pode pretender planejar uma grande dinastia comigo. Ficarei sozinha. E, desde que me comporte bem, posso usar meu tempo como entender.

— Por que isso? — indagou ele.

— Porque vou morrer. Estou vivendo mais do que se esperava. Devia ter morrido aos cinco anos de idade, meu coração é péssimo, e tenho alergia a muitos remédios. Nunca se pôde pensar em transplante, mesmo que meu pai tenha dinheiro para me comprar centenas de corações. Isso por causa de rejeição, em conseqüência da alergia. Não se esperava que eu passasse de meu décimo segundo aniversário e cá estou.

— Cá está você — Edward repetiu.

— Fiquei apavorada na floresta; viu, não? Quando você me encontrou, eu estava desmaiada. Tensão demais, suponho. Preocupações. Perdi a consciência e achei que tinha morrido. Meu coração parecia ter parado. Fiquei em pânico.

— Entendo. Muitas pessoas têm medo de morrer — disse ele.

— Eu não sou como "muitas pessoas". Vivo familiarizada com a morte há anos. Sei que chegará para mim, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Porém, quando me vi sozinha na floresta, entrei mesmo em pânico. — Isabella de súbito sentiu vergonha de sua confissão, e acrescentou: — Não sei por que estou lhe contando tudo isto.

— Por quê? Jamais contaria a um forasteiro?

— Talvez. Contudo, sei o que Maria quis dizer ao pensar que o conhecia. Você também me lembra alguma pessoa, mas não sei quem.

— Vai se lembrar um dia, Bella.

— Penso que sim. — Ela fez uma pequena pausa e depois prosseguiu: — Ainda não posso entender a que se deve a súbita recuperação de meu pai. Ele esteve em coma durante semanas e agora fala, e com lógica. Trata-se de verdadeiro milagre.

— Mas esse milagre não vai durar — observou Edward.

— Não, acho que não. Mas ao mesmo tempo penso que, se uma pessoa pode pular do Empire State Building e não morrer, meu pai é perfeitamente capaz de tapear a morte durante mais alguns dias.

— Ninguém tapeia a morte, Isabella. As pessoas apenas pensam que tapeiam.

Edward abriu a porta que dava para o terraço. O vento soprava forte, entrando no quarto. Ele adorava o vento, adorava o aroma de umidade da chuva impregnado no ar, adorava o cheiro da terra molhada. Desejou por segundos que Isabella se fosse. Queria-a tanto que receava assustá-la com seu desejo. E não tencionava fazer isso, por nada no mundo. Tantas pessoas tinham medo dele! Tantas!

Ela dirigiu-se ao terraço e perguntou, enquanto o vento lhe desalinhava os cabelos:

— O que você pensa da morte? Como é a morte?

A pergunta foi um choque para Edward. Ele cruzou as mãos sobre o peito a fim de não tocá-la, e respondeu com firmeza:

— Não sei. Mas penso que uma nuvem de anjos vêm nos receber, com harpas nas mãos, e, entoando hinos.

— Mesmo? Eu não penso assim. Você acredita em inferno, Edward?

— Definitivamente, não!

— Nem eu. — Um esboço de sorriso pintou os lábios de Bella. — Contudo, não tenho muita certeza da existência do céu, também. E você?

— Tento não pensar em coisas desse tipo. A vida foi feita para se viver. O presente é o que interessa, não a obscuridade do após morte.

— Suponho que eu seja um pouco mórbida. Isso porque venho sendo perseguida pela morte durante toda minha vida.

— Deve ser bem desagradável — murmurou ele.

Isabella foi para mais perto de Edward, e o vento fez com que seus cabelos roçassem o rosto dele. Cheiravam a chuva, a terra úmida e a flores, e Edward quis beijá-los. Não, não quis beijar os cabelos, quis beijá-la.

— Sim, é bem desagradável. Porém, às vezes, acho o pensamento da morte confortador. Minha família pensa que sou louca. Todos dizem que a morte não é um amigo.

— Que tal um amante? — ele perguntou em voz muito baixa, mas Bella escutou-o.

Ela surpreendeu-se, como se tivesse pensado no caso pela primeira vez.

— Isabella? — Era Jacob à porta do quarto, com ar de evidente desaprovação. — Queríamos saber por onde andava você.

— Aqui, falando de assuntos filosóficos, sobre a vida e a morte.

Bella sorriu, porém Edward enxergou uma sombra de culpa em seu rosto pálido. E ele teve vontade de acabar com a vida de Jacob Swan na primeira oportunidade que surgisse.

— Você viu Tania? — Jacob perguntou, lançando um olhar de suspeita pelo quarto.

— Acho que ela voltou para a casa de hóspedes.

— Bom — disse Jacob. — Mickey está muito resfriado, Angela não consegue parar de chorar, e você aqui em cima… você… — Não lhe vieram às palavras exatas.

— Sim — Bella respondeu com muita tranqüilidade. — Estou aqui em cima recepcionando nosso hóspede.

— Desça então — ordenou ele. — A Sra. Hawkins preparou um bufê de café e entradas para nós. Você precisa comer, Isabella, pois nunca se alimenta bem. — Jacob olhou para Edward e acrescentou, com muito pouca amabilidade: — Desçam num minuto!

— Jacob! — Bella gritou.

— Desça! — ele insistiu.

Isabella não se moveu, e Edward se perguntava por que motivo estaria ela de seu lado. E percebeu que sofria por causa da indelicadeza do irmão.

— Não se aborreça — pediu Edward. — Seu irmão apenas deseja obedecer ao regulamento da casa.

— Certo — confirmou Jacob.

— Ignore-o — Bella sugeriu. — Eu sempre o ignoro.

Os dois homens esperaram até que ela se retirasse. Edward então encarou Jacob, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

— Você não pode tirar esses malditos óculos? — berrou Jacob. — Quero ver com quem estou falando.

_Neste caso específico garanto que não haveria de querer, _pensou Edward com sarcasmo.

— Já lhe disse antes, meus olhos são sensíveis demais — ele falou em voz alta, com forçada gentileza.

— Faça como quiser — declarou Jacob. — Mas pretendo tornar algumas coisas bem claras sobre esta casa.

— Vá em frente e fale.

— Fique longe de Isabella.

— E por que motivo? Posso saber?

— Nós todos cuidamos dela de maneira muito especial. Minha irmã não é…, não é como as outras mulheres.

— E por que não?

— Ela é doente. Está morrendo, para ir mais direto ao fato. Qualquer esforço pode matá-la.

— Bella já me falou sobre seu coração.

— Mentiroso! — Jacob estava chocado. — Ela nunca fala disso com estranhos.

— Mas eu não sou um estranho.

— Não me interesso pelo que diabos você é. Fique longe dela. Há árvores tombadas por toda a parte, bloqueando a estrada. Os telefones não funcionam, e não há nada que possamos fazer agora. Mas até amanhã essa maldita tempestade terá passado, e quero que você saia daqui.

— Sairei assim que a tempestade amainar — respondeu Edward em tom conciliatório, sabendo que não fazia concessão alguma.

— Espero que eu tenha sido claro. Não toque em Isabella. Entendeu?

— Entendi. Mas francamente acho que você deveria tomar mais cuidado com sua esposa do que com sua irmã solteira.

— Tania sabe em que terreno pisa. Isabelle, não. Bella é completamente inocente no que se refere aos homens. Compreende o que estou lhe dizendo? Completamente inocente.

Edward bocejou, e ficou satisfeito com o resultado. Disse então:

— Se está tentando me comunicar que ela é ainda virgem, apesar da idade, posso lhe garantir que entendi. Meu domínio da língua é bastante bom.

— E vai continuar sendo virgem.

— Por quê? Interessa-me saber. — A pergunta era simples, porém Jacob fitou-o, atônito.

— Por que… por que…

— Não importa — Edward interrompeu-o gentilmente. — De qualquer maneira, nunca me interessei por mulheres inocentes, virgens.

— E Isabella não se interessa por homens.

_Mentira, _Edward pensou.

— Naturalmente — ele murmurou com amabilidade.

E seguiu seu beligerante anfitrião até o hall, atravessando corredores escuros.

Jacob entrou na sala de jantar, elegantemente vestido. Parecia ter engolido sua ira em parte, admitiu Isabella. Em parte, apenas. Porém o homem que vinha atrás dele não tinha nem sombra de embaraço.

Oh, Bella imaginava muito bem o que Jacob dissera a Edward. Que ela era uma coitadinha, uma virgem à beira da morte. Dissera que tocá-la seria o mesmo que matá-la. E ele, seu irmão, não desejava isso, em sã consciência.

Isabelle presenciara a mesma cena acontecendo várias vezes em sua vida. Tanto o pai quanto o irmão a preveniam constantemente contra os homens. E aos poucos ela foi se acostumando à idéia de fugir deles. E não se importava mais com isso, não.

Naquela noite, porém, tudo lhe parecia diferente, e não tinha muita certeza do motivo dessa mudança. Naquela noite tremia de raiva e de desespero, mas um tipo diverso de desespero, e não queria examinar de perto as razões, por medo do que poderia descobrir.

Contudo, acabara de confessar à Edward que odiava mentiras, e considerava a pior das mentiras mentir a si mesma. Ela aceitava o futuro, ou a falta de um futuro, estoicamente. Aceitava a superproteção de sua família, sabendo não haver escapatória. Mas a mentira, não!

Fitou o homem sentado perto de Jacob. Percebeu que ele observava-a por detrás dos óculos escuros. O que estaria vendo? Uma mulher pálida, triste, fadada a uma vida curta?

Não seria necessário que o pai ou o irmão o prevenissem contra ela, pois não haveria razão para Edward ter interesse em uma criatura doente, em especial com Tania tentando conquistá-lo com suas curvas voluptuosas. Edward quase beijara sua cunhada, e ela vira tudo da porta, pasma.

Ela não queria que Edward beijasse Tania, não queria que ele nem ao menos roçasse os lábios contra os dela.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, desejava ver como a beijava, assim poderia imaginar como seria quando a beijasse. Se um dia a beijasse…

A um dado momento, ainda sentados à mesa, Edward lhe disse:

— Você está muito corada.

Jacob encarou-o com ódio no olhar, porém Edward permaneceu imperturbável.

— Meu rosto está quente mesmo. Posso sentir — ela concordou. — Muita agitação, acho.

— Sabe que isso não é bom para você. — Jacob entrava na conversa, com voz petulante. — Não devia estar fazendo tanto esforço em favor de nosso hóspede. Creio que seria melhor se fosse à casa de hóspedes e ficasse conosco. Venho tentando levá-la para lá há dias. Angela e Tania lhe farão companhia.

— Chega! — Bella protestou. Seu ódio agora era maior que o embaraço. — Está sendo grosseiro demais. Edward não irá se arrastando até meu quarto no meio da noite. Portanto, pare de agir como o irmão mais velho superprotetor. Ok?

Jacob olhou para o rosto com expressão indefinida de Edward, e depois para o rosto de Isabella, este cheio de ódio. Sorriu, mas seu sorriso falso não funcionou. E disse, à guisa de desculpa:

— Acho que estou sendo ridículo; concorda?

— Concordo — Bella respondeu com determinação.

— Perdoe a seu irmão mais velho. É que me preocupo demais com sua saúde. Eu devia saber que você já pode tomar conta de si.

— Sim, devia saber — respondeu ela.

Mas Edward não deu uma única palavra.

Bom genteeee é o seguinte eu sei que eu prometi dois capítulos se vcs me mandassem 10 review e vcs cumpriram a parte de vcs, maaaaasssss eu não vou poder cumprir a minha pq????? Eu to em semana de trabalhos pra faculdade e provas que definitivamente estão me deixando looooouca mas com eu amoooooo muito vcs minhas queridas leitoras eu fiz um esforço e postei este capítulo e por favor continuem me mandando review isto me faz muito feliz

Alguns esclarecimentos sobre a história, bom gente uma coisa eu posso garantir o Edward e a Bella vão ficar juntos eu não seria capaz de separar eles dois, e o Jacob eu n]ao gosto dele então ainda não sei o que vai acontecer com ele mas eu sei que vai ser algo bem cruel hehehehehe desculpem as fâs do Jacob mas é a vida hahahaha. Bom chega de conversa mandem review se eu receber 15 review eu posto o próximo capitulo nem que eu tenha que ficar a noite toda na frente do computador, ahhhhh só pra vcs saberem o próximo capítulo é revelador então mandem review e eu posto ( sim eu estou chantageando vcs)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**PLANOS**

Jacob sentava-se sozinho na biblioteca, olhando para as chamas da lareira enquanto bebia seu uísque. Iria matá-los, sim, e a todos.

Parecia-lhe tudo tão simples, tão lógico… Até Charlie poderia ter orgulho dele. Teria orgulho do frágil filho adotivo que não tinha o sangue e nem a audácia dos Swan. O velho Charlie lhe dissera havia anos, com ar de piedade, que ele jamais conseguiria levar avante uma obra de monta. Era fraco, maneiroso demais, não tinha nada dos Swan que fizeram sua fortuna e seu poder pisando nos cadáveres das pessoas que apunhalavam pelas costas.

Ah, como o velho o subestimara! E pensar que ele conseguiria, melhor que um Swan, apunhalar um homem. E com uma diferença: seria mais sutil.

Trabalhava com arte. Com um torcer de braço, e apenas a quantidade necessária de pressão, poderia destruir um inimigo e sorrir enquanto fazia isso.

Estivera preparando seus planos cuidadosamente, sabendo que tinha pouco tempo para isso. Todos os Swan precisavam morrer antes que o velho desse o último suspiro. Do contrário, seu esforço seria em vão. Mas acontecia que Charlie era um homem bastante forte e, mesquinho demais para morrer sem luta; contudo, até ele não viveria para sempre. Durante os últimos dias Jacob dera andamento a seu plano. Teria de ser bem simples. Um vazamento de monóxido de carbono de um aquecedor com defeito levaria sua esposa, sua irmã neurótica, e seu cunhado alcoólatra para o Além.

Ele não estaria lá, claro, mas passando a noite na Casa Grande ao lado do padrasto agonizante. Na sua dor, seria até dignificado. Oh, mas precisava trabalhar bem até o fim.

Quanto à Isabella, era crédula, inocente e não tinha idéia do que o irmão adotivo seria capaz e um dia ela seria completamente dele, já que não haveria a quem mais ela pudesse recorrer, e ele estaria lá e daria todo o apoio e amor que ela merece. Isabella seria dele e só dele ninguém a roubaria nem mesmo o misterioso estranho que se dizia amigo de Isabella, ele também iria morrer, por tentar conquistar a sua Isabella e depois de todos mortos todo o dinheiro iria, portanto, parar nas mãos de quem merecia, do mais forte deles todos, do homem que fazia o que era preciso e no momento exato. Jacob Swan.

A inesperada melhora de Charlie lhe dava mais tempo, apesar de não ter necessidade desse tempo extra. Olhou para o rosto do padrasto e sorriu, um sorriso filial. Mas o que desejava mesmo era apertar os dedos em torno do pescoço enrugado do velho e tirar-lhe a vida num segundo.

Sim, o tempo de vida da família Swan terminava. Mickey e Angela dormiam, Mickey bêbado e Angela dopada por causa do excesso de tranqüilizantes. Tania dormia também, com a linda face corada e satisfeita Jacob dera-lhe o que ela necessitava, uma vez que o forasteiro se negara sucumbir nos braços dela. Ao atingir o clímax, Tania derramara sobre ele todo seu ódio e frustração, apesar do prazer que estava tendo. Jamais imaginara que o marido fosse tão fogoso, capaz de tanto!

Que pena Tania não haver descoberto antes quão forte ele realmente era.

O monóxido de carbono, àquelas horas, já devia estar enchendo a acolhedora casa de hóspedes. E Jacob sentia-se orgulhoso pelo modo como ajustara o sistema de aquecimento.

Isabella fora à cama, porém ele sabia perfeitamente bem que preferiria não ter ido. Ela estava apaixonada pelo recém-chegado.

Jacob serviu-se de outro drinque. Bebeu apenas o que achava prudente. Aliás, nunca se excedia no álcool. Controlava seu colesterol, não fumava, e só matava após planejar cada detalhe. Erros apenas aconteciam no paroxismo da paixão, e ele só se permitiu apaixonar-se uma vez pela sua frágil e delicada irmã de criação e logo ele a teria só para si.

Foi ao quarto do padrasto. Maria cochilava num canto, tendo recusado abandonar o leito do doente, apesar da melhora. Tudo bem, Jacob pensou. Ela lhe forneceria um perfeito álibi. Na cozinha, a Sra. Hawkins também dormia. E, em algum lugar no andar superior, Isabella tinha sonhos eróticos com o hóspede esse pensamento fez com que Jacob trincasse os dentes – Calma – disse a si mesmo – logo será com você que ela estará somhando.

Edward Cullen era o único problema, um risco que Jacob achou até emocionante. Contudo, preferia não se emocionar. O melhor seria permanecer sentado calmamente no quarto do padrasto enquanto a maior parte de sua família morria. E ele usufruiria o prazer da matança segurando firme às rédeas da tragédia.

Talvez Edward saísse da casa indo à procura de Tania. Talvez entrasse na cama com ela. Tania estava sempre pronta para mais e mais. Nesse caso, ele seria também encontrado morto na casa de hóspedes.

Monóxido de carbono. Um gás inodoro e incolor. Letal, não perceptível. Tudo muito, muito triste, Jacob pensou, forçando um ar de tristeza. Mas depois sorriu.

Edward esticou as pernas na cadeira do terraço, observando a chuva. A temperatura iria baixar, ele suspeitou, embora não tivesse tomado conhecimento do fato antecipadamente. A garoa fraca transformara-se em tempestade, e ele sentia um prazer misto de dor em tudo aquilo. A vida era um processo doloroso, parecia-lhe. Contudo, não estava acostumado a ver as intempéries interferindo em seus planos, pois estes obedeciam sempre a suas ordens.

Como também as pessoas. A reação de Isabella Swan ao seu comando o divertiu. Bella parecia recusar fazer o que ele queria, um fato que o surpreendeu. Não tinha dúvida de que poderia obrigar qualquer pessoa a obedecer-lhe, sem questionar. E talvez Bella ficasse dócil se ele pusesse em ação seu poder. Mas não a queria dócil.

Um raio cortou o céu. Edward sentiu-se subitamente inquieto, como se precisasse fazer alguma coisa.

Naturalmente que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Devia ter seguido seu caminho, pegando as almas prontas para partir. Em vez disso, ignorara os chamados, disposto uma vez ao menos a satisfazer apenas seus desejos egoístas.

Uns chamados ficavam mais e mais imperiosos e mais próximos, e ele se perguntava de onde viriam. O velho Charlie também o chamava, com sua voz fraca, mas persistente. Uma das vozes seria de Isabella?

Se Isabella o chamasse, iria ao encontro dela imediatamente. Daria um fim à sua permanência na terra, a levaria e nunca mais se separaria dela.

Ah, mas não tinha escolha! Mesmo uma criatura poderosa como ele tinha suas limitações. Poderia levá-la consigo, claro, mas depois a perderia para sempre, e ela seguiria o próprio destino.

Não, não era a voz de Bella. E Edward não queria ouvir nenhuma outra voz naquele instante. Apenas a de Bella e a sua.

Mas…, teria ele uma alma? Duvidava muito que tivesse. Isso sempre o intrigara, porém no momento não desejava uma resposta à sua dúvida.

Levantou-se indo até o gradil do terraço, e ficou apreciando a mata cerrada. Olhou para a esquerda, para a pequena casa de hóspedes, e apertou as pálpebras. Vozes vinham daquela direção. _Que interessante, _pensou, franzindo a testa. _Algo inesperado está acontecendo, algo fora do programa._

Sua camisa ficou logo ensopada, e ele entrou no quarto. A lareira estava acesa, e o acolchoado estendido sobre a cama. Ele quase tirou o acolchoado; não precisaria daquilo. Mas talvez Bella precisasse, pensou, quando fossem dividir a cama.

Despiu a roupa molhada e jogou-a sobre uma cadeira. Examinou o próprio corpo. Era o mesmo ao qual estava acostumado, forte, esbelto, sem gordura extra e nem sombra de fraqueza. Era um corpo que tanto homens como mulheres achavam atraente, sua arma para persuadir as pessoas a irem com ele. Isso no caso dos que necessitavam de persuasão.

Edward não tinha muita certeza sobre Isabella. Não sabia se ela precisaria de força, de persuasão, de sedução, ou se um simples estalar de dedos bastaria.

Apenas tinha certeza de que a desejava, de que precisava dela tanto, a ponto de seu controle emocional ficar quase reduzido a frangalhos.

As vozes que clamavam por ele teriam de esperar.

Deitada na cama, Isabella ouvia ruídos. Percebeu que Edward estava no terraço e precisou se esforçar para não jogar longe as pesadas cobertas e correr ao encontro dele. Fazia frio lá fora, e desejou trazê-lo para dentro, aquecê-lo, e tentar descobrir que tormentos se escondiam por trás daqueles óculos escuros.

Mas não fez nada disso, naturalmente. Sabia muito bem o que Jacob dissera a ele, com sua voz malévola. Se Edward tivera algum interesse por ela, esse interesse teria desaparecido no instante em que Jacob revelara seu estado de saúde. Mas…, ela já lhe contara isso, e Edward não parecera chocado. Seu pai sempre a prevenira contra homens sem escrúpulos que a procurariam, tentando seduzi-la, tentando casar-se, sabendo que ela morreria logo e que herdariam milhões dos Swan. Talvez Edward fosse um desses homens. Afinal, o que sabia dele? Um viajante que aparecera de repente nas terras de seu pai. Ela achou que o conhecia.

Nos últimos dias estivera terrivelmente estressada por causa da doença de seu pai e da fraqueza que sentia. Pensou que fosse morrer naquela mesma noite, sozinha na floresta. Sentira dor, falta de ar. E, ao olhar para o alto, vira uma luz muito clara, branca. E vira Edward, estendendo-lhe a mão. Ela não segurara essa mão. Quisera, quisera muito, mas não a segurara.

Em lugar disso abrira bem os olhos, pusera-se de pé sozinha e convidara-o para ir à sua casa.

O que faria Edward se ela se levantasse agora e fosse ao quarto dele? Será que a receberia com prazer? Esperaria da parte dela alguma experiência avançada no ato do amor? Seria ela capaz de lhe dar prazer? Morreria em seguida? Jamais encontraria resposta a essas suas indagações, pois faria sempre o que a família esperava dela. Morreria mais cedo ou mais tarde, virgem, sem nunca ter conhecido os segredos do sexo e os arrombos da paixão. Continuaria sendo uma boa menina, como insistiam que fosse. Ela virou-se na cama, tentando dormir.

— Você se levantou cedo hoje.

Isabella serviu-se de uma xícara de chá, procurando ignorar o aroma do café recém preparado. Os médicos lhe haviam proibido essa bebida e o cheiro convidativo era para ela um tormento quase maior que o ruído de Edward virando-se na cama.

Jacob bocejou e esfregou os olhos.

— Adormeci ao lado do leito de papai — ele disse. — Graças a Deus Tania não é do tipo de mulher que se preocupa com minha ausência.

Isabella olhou pela janela. O tempo continuava hostil, o vento sacudia as árvores, os trovões estrondeavam no ar.

— Seu casamento vai muito mal, não vai, Jacob? — perguntou ela pegando uma torrada sem manteiga e sentando-se ao lado do irmão.

Jacob sorriu, segurando uma xícara de café.

— Bem, na verdade, conversávamos ontem sobre nosso futuro.

— Futuro?! — Bella exclamou. — Um futuro? Você quer dizer, uma reconciliação? Achei que não haveria mais possibilidade disso. Há anos vocês têm problemas de vida conjugal.

— A vida é mesmo cheia de imprevistos, não acha? — Jacob sacudiu os ombros. — Em uma manhã como esta, sinto-me incrivelmente vivo. Tenho impressão de que poderia conseguir qualquer coisa que quisesse.

Isabella olhou mais uma vez pela janela, observando a violência da natureza. Em seguida, disse ao irmão:

— Acho que você deveria ir à casa de hóspedes para dormir um pouco. Sei por que ficou aqui na Casa Grande a noite toda, e isso me aborrece.

A expressão dos olhos de Jacob mudou imediatamente. Ele pareceu aterrorizado.

— Como assim? — perguntou, quase fora de si.

— Quis me vigiar, não foi? Pensou que eu pudesse ir para a cama com um desconhecido, com um aventureiro, e não teve confiança na força de suas palavras ofensivas para afastá-lo de mim.

A tensão de Jacob desapareceu na mesma velocidade com que veio. E ele murmurou:

— Você afirmou que ele era um velho amigo, não um desconhecido.

Isabella não costumava mentir. Na realidade, ela não sabia como pusera essa mentira em seus lábios. Mas…, seria mesmo uma mentira? Não sentia como se Edward fosse um estranho. Na verdade, e de maneira inexplicável, sentia-o ligado a ela, ao seu passado, ao seu futuro. E agora, de súbito, ao seu presente também.

— Não tive certeza se você acreditara em mim — disse ela, surpreendida em como podia de repente mentir com tanta facilidade.

Jacob pegou a mão da irmã. A mão dele era macia, sem calosidades, mão que nunca experimentara um só dia de trabalho braçal na vida. E ele falou com carinho:

— Somos uma família, Isabella. Se não pelo sangue, pelo afeto que nos une. Somos todos Swan. Nunca mentimos um ao outro.

Bella não se moveu. Teve vontade de puxar a mão e estranhou sua reação. Contatos físicos eram tão raros em sua família que ela sempre os acolhera bem, quando aconteciam. Por isso deixou que a mão ficasse onde estava, e sorriu.

— Seria maravilhoso se você e Tania se entendessem — disse, ainda não muito certa se achava mesmo maravilhoso.

— Tenho esperança — confessou Jacob. — Bem, agora acho que vou tomar um banho e me barbear. Prefiro fazer isso aqui na Casa Grande. A casa de hóspedes tem seu próprio gerador, mas não é tão possante como o daqui. De qualquer maneira, é melhor que eu deixe a água quente para os outros.

Ele levantou-se com expressão afável, mas que mudou repentinamente ao ver alguém na porta.

Bella não precisou virar a cabeça para saber quem era. Sentira a presença dele minutos antes, revelada por uma sensibilidade na pele, um disparar de coração, um rubor no rosto.

— Bom dia — disse Edward, com a mesma voz firme— Você se levantou cedo. — Grande parte do bom humor de Jacob sumira. — Pensei que iria dormir até mais tarde.

— Cada um dorme tanto quanto deseja. Eu, pessoalmente, não tenho necessidade de muitas horas de sono.

A tensão na sala tornou-se penosa, e Bella decidiu mudar o clima do ambiente.

— Além disso, Edward é esquiador — disse. — Os esquiadores levantam-se cedo para aproveitar a manhã, as melhores horas para esse tipo de esporte. Pelo menos foi o que ouvi dizer.

_Deus, que coisa incrivelmente idiota para ser apresentada como razão, _Isabella falou a si mesma, corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

— Pura verdade, _ma chère _— sussurrou Edward.

Isabella fitou-o. Ele estava vestido todo de preto, os cabelos daquele jeito bagunçado tão sexi, os óculos escuros firmemente no lugar, apesar do claro do dia.

Jacob continuava ali em pé, rígido, imóvel, com a xícara vazia na mão, relutante em deixar os dois sozinhos. Isabella limpou a garganta, mas seu irmão permanecia com os olhos fixos no homem que acabara de entrar.

— Posso me servir de uma xícara de café? — perguntou Edward.

— Claro, esteja à vontade — declarou Bella. — Você não ia tomar banho, Jacob?

— O banho pode esperar — disse Jacob, teimosamente.

— Não acha que Tania pode estar preocupada, não tendo visto você ontem à noite?

— Tem razão, minha irmã. Vou até lá, mas volto logo.

Se Edward percebeu algo de advertência na voz de Jacob, não demonstrou. Sentou-se ao lado de Isabella segurando com seus elegantes dedos uma xícara de café. Pôs outra xícara diante dela.

— Eu não tomo café. — Bella encarou-o, mordendo o lábio.

— Não gosta de café?

— Adoro. Mas meu coração não aceita café. Os médicos dizem que café é muito estimulante para mim.

— Mas você gostaria de poder tomar?

— Muito.

— Então, tome-o.

Bella pegou a xícara pela asa, e sentiu logo que a mão se aquecia. Achou que seu desejo por café era quase igual ao que tinha por Edward.

— Está querendo me matar? — indagou ela, tentando fazer com que a pergunta soasse como brincadeira.

— Nada fará mal a você hoje. — Edward sacudiu a cabeça, olhando com tristeza para o rosto pálido de Bella.

Ela acreditava em Edward. Tomou um gole de café, e o gosto amargo dançou deliciosamente em sua língua. E, quando colocou a xícara sobre a mesa, sentiu que uma energia impressionante corria-lhe pelas veias.

Edward acariciou-lhe o rosto com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de feri-la. Isabella sorriu, e ele murmurou:

— Viu? Nada lhe fará mal hoje.

Ele aproximou os lábios dos dela, e logo os pressionou.

— Abra a boca para mim, Bella — ordenou.

Não era um pedido. Bella obedeceu. A boca de Edward cobriu a sua, agora entreaberta, úmida. Após segundos, ela não tinha certeza se devia afastar-se dele ou não. Mas Edward segurava-a pelos cabelos, aprofundando o beijo numa longa carícia de língua, dentes, lábios, coração e alma. Tentava seduzi-la até que ela o beijasse também, perdendo-se nos lábios dele.

Assim que se separaram, Bella perguntou:

— É a isso que chamam de beijo francês?

Edward riu muito e quis saber:

— Você gostou?

— Gostei.

— Quer mais?

— Quero.

A resposta de Bella soou sibilante na quieta manhã. E Edward beijou-a de novo.

Naquele instante, um grito de horror ecoou pela casa toda. Isabella afastou-se dele, derrubando a xícara de café sobre a toalha branca e sobre seus jeans, queimando-se.

— Oh, Deus — ela gemeu. — Alguém deve ter morrido.

— Duvido — comentou Edward, segurando-lhe a mão. — Vamos ver o que houve?

_Bem é o seguinte minhas queridas leitoras com eu estou com o espírito da páscoa aí vai o quarto capitulo espero que gostem, por favor eu gostaria de pedir a vcs pra me dizerem o que vcs estão achando do Jacob eu fui muiiiito cruel com ele? Será que ele deve ser melhorado? Não sei se farei isso pq como eu já disse eu odeio o Jacob masssss se as minhas queridas leitoras quiserem eu posso pegar mais leve com ele. E o resto da fic o que vcs estão achando? Me mandem reviews pra me responder estas perguntas bjs todas vcs que estão me mandando review eu não estou respondendo por falta de tempo mas eu leio todas e amoooooo todas elas, garotas amooooo vcs continuem me deixando feliz bjão e feliz páscoa._

_Ps; o que é o Edward falando em Frances?????? Me segura que eu vou morrrer este homem é perfeitooooo_


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Supresas**

Jacob estava no hall, o rosto cor de cinza. Olhava para a porta da entrada com expressão de pavor. Mas as três pessoas que entravam, discutiam tanto que nem prestaram atenção a ele.

— Esse maldito sistema de aquecimento — resmungava Mickey, furioso. — Quase morri gelado durante a noite toda. Por que essa porcaria decidiu funcionar mal justamente ontem, não posso entender.

— Ao menos você tinha alguém em sua cama — comentou Tania com segunda intenção, olhando para o marido. — O calor de um corpo deve fazer enorme diferença.

— Faria se eu estivesse dormindo com uma pessoa que não fosse Angela — comentou Mickey. — Ela é como um pedaço de gelo. — Olhou para Jacob e perguntou: — O que há com você, homem? Parece um fantasma!

— Deve ser por causa de papai — gemeu Angela. — Ele morreu, não?

Isabella passou o braço em volta da cintura da irmã, dizendo:

— Papai está bem, Angela. Fui vê-lo antes do café. Maria disse que ele passou bem à noite.

— Então, o que há com você, Jacob? — indagou Tania, aproximando-se do marido.

— Nada — respondeu ele. — Estou um pouco irritado. Detesto me sentir confinado aqui.

— Confinado? — repetiu Mickey.

— Claro. Árvores caídas bloqueiam a estrada. O rádio e o telefone não funcionam. Isso sem falar na televisão. Estamos isolados nesta montanha e a situação me deixa nervoso. Vou agora tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Passei à noite sentado no quarto de papai. Vou à casa de hóspedes para ver se descubro o que houve com o sistema de aquecimento.

— Não temos empregados para fazer isso? — indagou Mickey.

— Todos os empregados ficaram do outro lado das árvores caídas — observou Jacob de mau modo.

— O mais engraçado é que Jacob sempre detestou trabalhos mecânicos — comentou Bella, procurando minorar a atmosfera pesada. — Papai costumava dizer que isso era uma prova de que… — Ela parou de falar, achando-se rude.

— Sim — murmurou Jacob, com voz amarga. — Ele costumava dizer que isso era uma prova de que eu não carregava nas veias o glorioso sangue dos Swan. "Pensando bem, se minha mãe não tivesse se casado com ele, talvez eu até pudesse ter tido uma vida muito feliz como encanador."

— Sabe que eu não quis ofender você, Jacob — observou Bella.

— Não se preocupe, minha irmã. Parei de me ofender com as críticas de meu padrasto há anos.

Talvez fosse a atmosfera carregada. Mas o fato era que o estranho tempo, com raios e trovoadas fora da temporada de chuvas, aumentava a tensão de todos.

Isabella olhou para Edward. Ele permanecia silencioso, meio separado do grupo, observando, como um cientista observaria uma tribo de interessantes selvagens.

— Bem, então decida, vá ou fique — disse Tania. — Decida logo. Quanto a mim, estou gelada. — Ela lançou um olhar a Edward. — Nesse meio tempo, cabe a você, Edward, me distrair. Tenho certeza de que Mickey só pensa em tomar uísque em vez de café, sem que ninguém veja. Angela tem medo até da própria sombra. Nós dois poderemos nos divertir à nossa moda.

Bella segurou a respiração, esperando. Queria que Edward ficasse com ela, não com a sedutora Tania.

— Por que vocês duas não ajudam a Sra. Hawkins? — sugeriu Jscob. — Com a estrada fechada, ela precisará de alguém para ajudá-la.

Tania lançou um olhar mordaz ao marido antes de protestar:

— Sinto muito, querido, mas Isabella está ainda mais chateada do que eu. A pobre menina vive como uma freira, e tudo o que sabe aprendeu em livros. Não temos nada em comum.

— Absoluta verdade — resmungou Mickey. — Você nunca leu um livro em toda sua vida e aposto que já era uma aventureira quando tinha doze anos de idade.

— Chega, não, Mickey? — Tania observou, porém nada perturbada com os insultos. — Sinto muito, mas nunca me interessei por livros. Nem mesmo quando tinha doze anos. — Com um macacão de veludo muito justo, que punha em evidência suas curvas, ela foi para perto de Edward. Sua cabeleira loura chegava quase até a cintura. — Você gosta de jogar, Edward? — perguntou.

Isabella continuava tensa, ansiosa por saber o que aconteceria. Mas…, que homem poderia resistir aos encantos de Tania?

— Depende do tipo de jogo — respondeu Edward, dando a suas palavras um tom erótico.

— Que maravilha! — Tania exclamou. — Não se importa se eu roubar seu amigo para um jogo; se importa, Isabella? Aposto que você tem milhares de coisas a fazer, não?

— Claro. Tenho milhares de livros para ler — respondeu Bella com muita calma.

Ela tomou o caminho da porta. Seus olhos começaram a se encher de lágrimas e não queria que todos a vissem chorar, em especial Edward.

No caminho, a mão de Edward roçou na sua e esse breve contato foi como uma carícia para Bella. Teria o toque sido acidental? Um pedido de desculpas? Uma promessa de que tudo estava bem?

Porém Bella não queria desculpas, promessas. No entanto, tanto as desculpas como as promessas entraram em seu subconsciente através daquele contato, e ela não conseguiu lutar contra sentimento tão forte. Teve vontade de voltar, de pegar na mão de Edward e de levá-lo consigo. E de ordenar a Tania que se afastasse para sempre.

Mas isso era infantil e absurdo. Limitou-se então a sorrir e a dizer:

— Há café para todos na sala de jantar. Vou ver como está papai.

Tania, agarrada no braço de Edward, respondeu:

— Não se preocupe com nosso hóspede, Isabella. Prometo que o manterei entretido.

Edward não tinha muita certeza sobre o que esperava daquela mulher. Tania, por seu lado, sentia a indiferença dele, mas não lhe largava o braço.

Edward sabia agora que uma das vozes que ouvira à noite, chamando-o, fora a de Tania. Por qualquer razão que ele desconhecia, o encontro dela, com a morte, fora adiado. E ele se perguntava o que teria causado a mudança. Mas isso não era de grande importância no momento. Quando chegasse a hora de ele voltar, levaria consigo as almas que estivessem prontas.

Tania conduziu-o a uma sala que ele não conhecia ainda, à biblioteca. Fechou a porta e acendeu a luz. Edward notou que a claridade estava muito fraca e concluiu que era devido a algum problema com o gerador. Tudo bem, mas lembrou-se de que Bella não gostava de escuridão.

Bella… Devia estar furiosa, pensou. A emoção como que brotara dos poros de sua pele ao ouvir o convite de Tania, e ele só tivera tempo de tocar-lhe a mão, tentando fazê-la entender que aquilo não era amor.

Tania lhe serviria como experiência. Talvez lhe fornecesse as respostas que procurava, talvez pudesse aquietar o vazio existente dentro de si. E Bella poderia esperar um pouco mais.

Tania colocou as mãos nos quadris. Tinha mãos delicadas, adornada de anéis valiosos. Mãos de mulher experiente. Edward deitou-se no sofá e ficou observando-a para ver até onde aquela criatura pretendia chegar.

— Adoro jogos perigosos — disse ela, aproximando-se mais. Seu perfume era erótico. — Ninguém se incomodará com nosso jogo. Com exceção de Isabella, claro. Sabe que ela gosta de você, não sabe? Isso me surpreende muito porque a "santa" Isabella jamais se interessou por paixões humanas. Mas você é um homem muito interessante, Edward; faz com que nós, pobres mulheres, lancem para o ar todas as precauções. — Tania ajoelhou-se junto ao sofá, e Edward podia ver os mamilos rijos sob o tecido do macacão.

— Você está tão frio! — ela sussurrou. — Deixe-me aquecê-lo. — Foi quando Tania juntou a sua boca na dele. Com muita prática, sem dúvida.

Edward podia apreciar a técnica usada, tanto com a boca como com as mãos. O corpo dele aceitava tudo, tal qual um corpo normal, porém aquela parte obscura, silenciosa, permanecia intocada. Ele poderia puxar Tania para o sofá e possuí-la. Ela gemeria de prazer, e por certo bem alto para que Bella a ouvisse, naturalmente.

Poderia fazer isso. Porém machucaria Bella e ele recusava chegar a esse ponto.

Tocou os seios firmes de Tania e a fez estremecer. Um sorriso triunfante desenhou-lhe os lábios.

— Achei que você iria gostar — disse ela, abrindo o zíper do macacão com dedos trêmulos e deitando-se no sofá. — Tire esses malditos óculos. Quero ver seus olhos enquanto estivermos fazendo amor.

Ela baixou o macacão até a cintura, desnudando por completo os seios. Edward fitou-a através dos óculos e tentou se convencer de que a desejava.

Mas não a desejava.

Tirou então os óculos e empurrou-a do sofá. O ruído da queda de um corpo no chão foi amortecido pelo felpudo tapete oriental. Tania encarou-o, assustada. Desmaiou em seguida. Ela estava ridícula ali no solo, com o macacão meio aberto expondo-lhe o corpo. Se ele tivesse um pingo de carinho, poria as roupas dela em ordem e a carregaria de volta ao sofá para que recuperasse a consciência.

Mas não sentia carinho por Tania. Levantou-se, colocou os óculos. E, pisando no corpo inerte, foi à procura de Bella.

O estranho de tudo aquilo era que Bella nunca se sentira tão viva como nas últimas horas. Na véspera, na floresta, lutando para respirar, olhara para cima e vira uma luz brilhante, muito branca, e soubera. Soubera que a Morte, que sempre a rodeara, a alcançara. Escapara dessa mesma Morte tantas vezes já…

Mas, em vez da Morte, lá estava Edward, olhando para ela através dos óculos escuros. E sua vida voltara, e de maneira vibrante.

Agora ela sentia-se bem mais forte. Invulnerável. Sem medo. Nada poderia feri-la. Sentia-se segura, protegida. E tinha certeza de que era Edward, o forasteiro, quem a protegia.

Movimentara-se vagarosamente por entre os pinheirais. Acima, o céu estava escuro e ameaçador, e o topo das árvores era sacudido pelo vento forte. Teriam um inverno muito frio e longo. Mas naquele momento, em volta dela, havia ainda flores.

Isabella não conseguira ficar dentro de casa nem um minuto sequer. Conhecia Tania muito bem. Se ela ainda não tivesse conseguido seduzir Edward, seria apenas uma questão de tempo para atingir sua finalidade. E não importava que ele talvez não fosse o tipo de homem que pudesse ser seduzido pelas maquinações de Tania. Ele fora com ela de livre e espontânea vontade.

Bella parou à sombra de um álamo. As folhas amareladas caíam, porém algumas ainda se agarravam teimosamente aos galhos, resistindo ao vento forte. Ela olhou para a montanha dourada, brilhante contra o céu tempestuoso, e respirou fundo. Sempre adorara o outono. Não fazia mal que o inverno se aproximasse com sua longa, interminável escuridão. Para ela, sempre houvera mais esperança e beleza no outono do que na primavera.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Não podia se esquecer de que nada era como parecia ser. Não com Edward e nem com sua família. Muito menos consigo própria. Sentia-se forte, invulnerável, pela primeira vez na vida. Porém sabia que há apenas doze horas atrás estivera mais perto da morte do que nunca.

Ouviu de repente um barulho à distância e ficou tensa, os seus instintos subitamente alerta. Qualquer pessoa que estivesse se aproximando da casa devia ser perigosa. Edward era o único estranho no lugar, mas não podia ser ele. Inclinou-se então contra uma árvore, apavorada.

Jacob apareceu, e ela deu um suspiro de alívio e de surpresa. Não era o perigo que se aproximava, afinal.

— Você me assustou — ela disse.

— Jamais imaginei ter esse efeito nas pessoas. O que está fazendo aqui, Isabella?

— Vim dar um passeio. Quis sair um pouco de casa. Havia muita gente por lá.

— Sei o que quer dizer. Tania nunca mudará. Acho que não haverá um futuro para nós dois, conforme pensei.

— Jacob…

— Mas não foi por esse motivo que vim até aqui. Preocupo-me com você, Isabella. Não confio naquele homem. Não me agrada o fato de ele ter surgido não sei de onde. E agora fica se arrastando atrás de você.

— Se arrastando atrás de mim? Não seja ridículo! Ninguém está se arrastando atrás de mim. Será que seus sentimentos sobre Tania escurecem tanto assim seu julgamento?

— Não acha meio esquisito ele ter aparecido aqui justamente quando estamos isolados do resto do mundo?

— Ele não controla o tempo, Jacob.

— Mas algo estranho está se passando. Posso sentir. Essas constatações de que ninguém morreu nestes dias… Nem papai. Estranho, não? Não gosto disso.

— Não gosta do fato de que ninguém tenha morrido? — repetiu Bella. — Isso não faz sentido para mim. Algo de errado está acontecendo com você, Jacob. Conte-me o que há, por favor.

— Nada, nada, estou apenas sendo um tanto melodramático. E o que sucede quando se fica isolado do resto do mundo. Além disso, passei a noite toda acordado. Falta de horas de sono faz isso.

— Por que não vai dormir um pouco agora? — Bella sugeriu.

— Talvez eu vá. Mas quero que me prometa uma coisa. Fique longe desse homem. Tenho má impressão dele. Será um problema para você, Isabella; um problema para todos nós.

— Não seja ridículo, Jacob. O homem é inofensivo. É um esquiador com muito charme e pouco dinheiro. Não faz mal a ninguém.

— Você o acha charmoso? Eu não.

Bella pôs-se a pensar sobre o caso. Sobre o frio, hipnótico poder que emanava de Edward, e que parecia ser dirigido especialmente a ela. Pensou sobre o gosto dos lábios dele contra os seus. Edward a fazia sentir-se viva. Na presença dele seu coração pulsava como nunca pulsara antes.

— O tempo vai clarear, Jacob — Bella disse para acalmá-lo. — Edward irá logo embora, e você e Tania poderão até tentar uma reconciliação. E não se preocupe comigo. Já aceitei o fato de que viverei pouco, e nesse tempo que me resta não haverá interlúdios de paixão com estranhos, nem filhos e nem chalés com cercas floridas. Já aprendi a aceitar meu destino. Quando Edward se for, tudo voltará a ser como antes.

— E se ele pedir para você ir junto?

— Edward não vai pedir. Não há razão para ele arcar com o ônus de uma mulher doente, que morrerá logo.

— Quando essa mulher é candidata à herança de um terço das propriedades de seu pai, ele pode arcar com esse ônus, pode ter certeza.

— Por que fala em herança? Acha impossível um homem sentir-se atraído por mim, Jacob?

— Não, não acho. Ele se sente atraído por você?

— Não — Bella mentiu, lembrando-se do beijo.

— Você não tem aparência de mulher doente, de mulher que vai morrer logo — Jacob acrescentou. — Tem melhor aparência agora do que há semanas atrás.

— Deve haver qualquer coisa no ar.

— E penso que essa qualquer coisa é o que está mantendo papai vivo.

— Está mantendo mais gente viva, Jacob. Mas não vai durar, você sabe. Não vou viver muito, e namorar um desconhecido não fará com que eu morra mais cedo.

— Confessa, então? — indagou Jacob.

— Que estou namorando? Só um pouco. Estou me divertindo, e isso é bom.

— Quero que me prometa que ficará longe dele. Não confio nesse rapaz.

— Jacob — ela declarou com imensa paciência —, não vou-lhe prometer nada, exceto que cuidarei de mim. Só isso você tem o direito de me pedir.

— Se não ficar longe dele, terei de tomar certas providências.

Isabella encarou-o e foi o mesmo que olhar para um estranho. O rapaz alegre que conhecera durante toda sua vida transformara-se num homem irritado, com olhos fora da órbita e veias salientes. Parecia à beira de um abismo e não seria preciso muita força para jogá-lo precipício abaixo.

— Jacob — ela falou gentilmente —, vá dormir um pouco.

— Estou só te prevenindo, Isabella.

Ele deu um passo à frente, furioso, e, Bella teve vontade de fugir. Não, Jacob não ousaria tomar medidas drásticas. De mais a mais, correr numa superfície plana como a da noite anterior já quase a matara. E mesmo subir a rampa devagar seria forçar muito seu coração. Como fugir, então?

Ela deu meia volta para sair da vista do irmão. Esperou alguns segundos a fim de recuperar o fôlego e aguardar pela dor quase sempre presente em seu peito. Mas a dor não veio e o ar entrava livremente nos pulmões. O sangue era bombeado para o coração como se não houvesse órgãos danificados em seu corpo.

Ela começou a andar mais depressa. O vento soprava forte sacudindo nas copas das árvores, e a umidade do outono a animava. Bella corria sem parar, com os cabelos voando; sem esforço subiu a colina, e uma gargalhada saiu de seus lábios, ecoando pelo campo.

Viu-o então, em pé na beirada de uma clareira, observando-a. Esperava por ela e a luz do dia se refletia em seus óculos escuros. Esperava por ela sozinho, sem Tania.

Isabella parou a alguns passos de distância, um pouco sem fôlego, porém corada. Ficou apreensiva. Lembrou-se da ameaça do irmão.

Mais uma vez um fato importante veio-lhe à mente. Ela conhecia aquele homem, mas não podia se recordar de onde ou quando o vira.

Sabia apenas uma coisa sobre ele. Não havia razão para temê-lo. Edward não a magoaria. Se isso acontecia em relação a qualquer pessoa, ela não poderia dizer. Mas o homem de negro ali em pé, jamais lhe faria mal.

— Você acredita em amor à primeira vista? — perguntou ela, ainda ofegante.

— Deveria me perguntar se acredito em amor, em primeiro lugar — falou Edward suavemente.

— Acredita?

— Não tenho muita certeza. Talvez para algumas pessoas, sim. E em determinadas circunstâncias. Se for uma pessoa feliz, nascida para encontrar o amor.

— E você é uma dessas pessoas felizes?

— Não — Edward respondeu. — E nem você.

Foi como um tapa que Bella recebesse no rosto. Fitou-o atentamente e viu traços do batom de Tania no colarinho dele. A dor no peito que sobreveio de repente não teve nada a ver com um coração doente. Tinha a ver com uma alma doente.

— Entendi — declarou Bella. — Mas agora, vou ver meu pai.

Ela começou a se retirar, e Edward tentou segurá-la. Mas não conseguiu. Apenas teve tempo de perguntar:

— Receia que seu pai tenha morrido enquanto você passeava?

Bella parou junto à porta, e disse:

— Não. Ninguém morrerá por enquanto. Concorda?

Edward resolveu mentir, e respondeu após uma pausa:

— Como posso ter certeza?

— Sou boba mesmo — murmurou ela. — Você não tem nada a ver com isso. Tem?

Edwrd esboçou um sorriso pálido, frio, mas gentil.

— Eu…

Ele segurou-a pelo cotovelo. Então, uma corrente elétrica pareceu uni-los.

— Quem é você, afinal? — sussurrou Bella, incapaz de se mover.

Edward aproximou-se ainda mais, e ela ergueu o rosto, desejando o contato dos lábios dele mais uma vez. Precisava disso.

— Enfim encontrei-a, Srta. Isabella. — Era a Sra. Hawkins, com um pano de pratos na mão. — Seu pai mandou chamá-la. Ele está muito agitado, e Maria pediu-me que a encontrasse o mais depressa possível.

— Ele piorou?

— Não me pareceu. Mas quer lhe falar. Vá, e eu servirei ao Sr. Edward uma xícara de café. Bella pensou que Edward fosse protestar. Mas ele não disse uma palavra. Largou-lhe o braço, e ela ficou de repente gelada.

— Vá vê-lo, Isabella. — disse Edward. — Talvez seu pai tenha as respostas às suas perguntas.

Mas Bella não tinha muita certeza se queria mesmo ouvir essas respostas.

_**Bom genteee estou de volta e para supresa de vcs irei postar 2 capítulos e aviso o próximo capitulo conterá lemons muitos lemons chegou a hora do Edward e da Bella e para terminar eu quero pedir muitas reviews adoreiiiiii todas e não se preocupem eu vou ter um final bem trágico pro Jacob afinal ele merece hahahhaha bjs e continuem lendo já está quase no fim da fic acho que vai ter mais um três capítulos **_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Meninas me desculpem por não ter postado ontem como o prometido mas o site estava com problemas e eu não consegui postar então aí esta o capítulo prometido com algumas lemons tentei fazer o melhor mas não sei se ficou bom então por favor mandem rewiens pra me dizer o que vcs acharam deste capítulo, e pra vcs meninas que estão sempre me enviando rewiens um beijo este capitulo eu dedico a todas vcs meus amores que deixam o meu dia mais feliz_**

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**Amor**

Charlie Swan estava deitado na cama e o único ruído que se ouvia no quarto era o das máquinas que o auxiliavam a respirar. Isabella foi para o lado do pai, tomando cuidado para não perturbá-lo. O velho encarou-a fixamente, com os mesmos olhos que a aterrorizaram tanto na infância. Ainda a faziam sentir-se muito jovem e insegura.

— Por que o trouxe aqui? — perguntou ele à filha, com voz fraca.

— Encontrei-o na floresta, papai — respondeu ela. — Eu tinha caído e estava com medo de morrer. Então…, ele apareceu. E trouxe-me de volta a casa. Em vez de você e Jacob ficarem tão irritados com ele, deveria agradecer-lhe.

— Agradecer-lhe? Agradecer-lhe? — repetiu Charlie com uma risada nervosa. — Ainda está por vir o dia em que farei isso. Não sabe quem ele é? O que ele deseja?

Bella pôs a mão na testa do pai. Estava quente, febril, e os olhos brilhantes encerravam determinação, algo próximo à loucura.

— Edward não é ninguém de importância — ela murmurou, afagando o rosto do pai. — Um esquiador aventureiro. Ele não quer nada além de um abrigo até passar a tormenta.

— Você é quase tão ingênua quanto sua irmã — Charlie declarou, com um traço de sua usual severidade. — Esse homem enganou você, mas não me engana. Eu _conheço o in_divíduo, já lutei contra ele muitas vezes. E não vou permitir que vença agora.

Bella correu o olhar pelo quarto e nem sinal de Maria e a mente de seu pai estava perturbada. Delirava terrivelmente, embora o corpo estivesse ainda bastante forte.

— Ele não vai vencer, papai.

— Não o defenda. Acha que estou delirando, não é? Posso estar morrendo, mas isso não significa que esteja louco. Sei quem ele é, posso lhe garantir. Sei o que ele quer.

— O que ele quer, papai? — perguntou Bella calmamente.

— Você. Veio para matar você.

— Não imagino por que. Ele nem ao menos me conhece!

— Você não entende, Isabella! — Charlie ficava cada vez mais agitado. — Foi isso que veio fazer. Ele é…

— O que está havendo por aqui? — Maria entrava no quarto, apressada. — Acalme-se, Sr. Swan, e não fale mais nenhuma palavra! Está se agitando muito e, se não quiser que sua filha fique aí em pé vendo-o morrer, acalme-se.

— Vou morrer, de qualquer jeito. — Charlie acomodou-se melhor na cama. Estava pálido, ou melhor, acinzentado, a imagem própria da Morte.

— Todos nós vamos morrer, mais cedo ou mais tarde — protestou Maria. — Mas não há necessidade de apressar a morte. E se o bom Deus lhe está dando mais alguns dias de vida, aceite e fique grato.

— Ora, ora, não pense que o bom Deus tenha alguma coisa a ver com isso.

— Nem mais uma palavra, Sr. Swan. Isabella, por que não vai tomar uma xícara de chá? Deixe este velho rabugento descansar.

Charlie abriu mais os olhos e sussurrou:

— Sim. Vá, Isabella, e não se preocupe. Não vou morrer sem avisar. Afinal, não estou ainda pronto. Prometo que lhe darei tempo para segurar minha mão e chorar sobre meu cadáver. A menos que seu novo amigo tenha outros planos.

— Há ocasiões, papai, em que você fica impossível — observou Bella com irritação afetuosa, beijando a testa enrugada do velho pai. — Voltarei quando decidir parar de me atormentar.

— Conhecendo-o como o conheço, pode levar muito tempo para isso acontecer — Maria resmungou.

A sala de jantar estava deserta. Bella perdera a noção do tempo e teve um choque ao constatar que já eram duas horas da tarde. Os restos do almoço ainda continuavam sobre a mesa, e ela foi direto ao bule de café. Afinal, tomara uma xícara pela manhã e sobrevivera. Deu-se conta de que todos os batimentos acelerados de seu coração provinham de Edward, e não da cafeína.

Serviu-se de uma xícara e levou-a para a sala de estar, à procura de sua família.

Deixara Jacob na floresta, mas não tinha idéia de por onde andavam os outros. Mickey provavelmente bebendo, Angela chorando. E Taniia? Que estaria Tania fazendo?

A porta da biblioteca estava fechada, e Bella parou do lado de fora. Se tivesse um pouco de bom senso levaria sua xícara de café para o quarto sem pensar no que havia do outro lado daquela porta.

Porém, nunca fora covarde. E não se deu ao trabalho de bater. Girou o trinco e entrou.

As luzes estavam apagadas e a luz de fora penetrava fracamente através das cortinas. De início ela pensou que a sala estivesse vazia. Mas depois viu Tania encolhida num canto, com os braços envolvendo os joelhos, o rosto pálido e molhado de lágrimas, a maquiagem manchada.

Bella esqueceu-se de todo o seu ciúme. Colocou a xícara de café sobre a mesa e, em segundos, ajoelhou-se no chão junto dela, abraçando-a com carinho.

— O que houve, Tania? — perguntou.

A sala estava quente, abafada. Mas o corpo de Tania, gelado. Ela tremia tanto que Isabella quase não podia segurá-la nos braços. Os dentes rangiam e mal conseguia falar.

— Alguém machucou você? — insistiu Bella. — Foi Edward?

Tania gemeu, enterrando a cabeça no ombro de Isabella.

Momentos mais tarde alguém acendeu a luz. Era Jacob que entrava na sala com expressão sombria no olhar.

Tania deu um pulo e ficou mais perto de Bella, como a lhe pedir proteção.

— Algo aconteceu aqui, Jacob — informou Isablle. — Alguma coisa a assustou.

— Posso imaginar o que foi. Ou melhor, quem foi. Agora acredita no que lhe disse, Isabella? Que esse homem é perigoso?

— Não seja ridículo, Jacob. Não foi ele que a machucou.

Jacob aproximou-se da trêmula esposa. Tania tentou resistir, mas ele simplesmente a fez levantar-se, empurrando Bella para o lado.

— Ela vai ficar boa logo — disse. — Vou levá-la à casa de hóspedes e dar-lhe uma xícara de chá. Depois que dormir um pouco ficará boa. — E, dirigindo-se à esposa: — Não se preocupe. Tomarei conta de você.

Tania olhou para o marido de mais de dez anos e a expressão dela foi de verdadeiro horror. Antes que Bella pudesse intervir, Jacob praticamente arrastou-a para fora da sala.

Isabella observou-os saindo e sentiu-se insegura, assustada e confusa. Tudo lhe parecia estranho nos últimos dias naquela casa. O pai, a imoral Tania, o dependente irmão Jacob.

E o forasteiro, que surgira na floresta quando o resto do mundo estava fechado para eles, tornava a vida dos Swam bastante agitada.

Bella fechou a porta de seu quarto e trancou-a. Não tinha idéia de onde se encontrava Edward, e nem queria saber. Fechou também as portas que davam para o terraço que comunicava com o quarto de Edward e deitou-se, cobrindo-se com o acolchoado. Um ar frio permeava a casa toda; as luzes eram fracas, e o temporal aumentava de intensidade. Era como se o mundo fosse acabar.

Veneno era muito mais perigoso, Jacob pensava calmamente enquanto punha a tigela de chá com arsênico nas mãos trêmulas de Tania. Haveria uma autópsia e qualquer toxicólogo descobriria logo que existia uma quantidade enorme de veneno no sistema circulatório da vítima.

Porém, ele achou que não podia se dar ao luxo de esperar, arriscando assim fazer outro cálculo errado.

Tivera muita sorte por Tania haver entrado em estado de histeria na frente de Isabella. Não sabia a razão, e nem se preocupava em saber. Faria tudo parecer um suicídio, Tania andava bebendo demais e tivera uma crise de nervosismo na presença de sua frágil cunhada. Além disso, o tempo estranho, a solidão, a melancolia devido ao casamento que chegava ao fim, eram mais do que suficientes para levá-la a tomar uma dose maciça de veneno.

De qualquer maneira, refletia Jacob, haveria menos dinheiro para ele. Se Angela e Mickey tivessem morrido como planejara, tudo seria seu. Mas a situação não era tão desesperadora. Providenciaria para que alguma desgraça acontecesse a Angela e a Mickey dentro de um ano ou pouco mais.

E _então, _tudo seria seu. O dinheiro, as propriedades e Laura. Porém mais importante ainda era a certeza de que fora mais forte, mais determinado do que todos os Swan juntos. Sua única mágoa era que não teria a chance de jogar essa vitória na cara do velho padrasto.

— Beba tudo, querida — Jacob insistia, calmo e confiante.

As coisas chegavam ao fim, ele dizia a si mesmo. O velho duraria mais algumas horas, e o que Tania herdasse seria dele.

A um dado momento teve a impressão de que Tania sabia o que iria lhe acontecer. A terrível expressão do olhar dela era como se adivinhasse o futuro e antevisse sua morte. Ela pegou a tigela de chá e bebeu tudo; depois se deitou e fechou os olhos.

Jacob saiu do quarto. Não tivera tempo de escrever uma nota de suicídio, mas cuidaria disso mais tarde e se fosse necessário. Levou a bandeja do chá para a cozinha, cantarolando.

Quando Isabella acordou, o quarto estava em completa escuridão. Ela ouviu um pequeno ruído, uma ligeira pancada na janela e levou algum tempo para concluir que devia ser a chuva. Girou o interruptor para acender o abajur, mas…, nada de luz. Com certeza o gerador enfim entrara em colapso. Ela pôs os pés no chão e quase voltou para a cama. O quarto estava gelado.

Só esperava que o gerador auxiliar ainda funcionasse para manter em funcionamento as máquinas que auxiliavam seu pai a respirar,

Resolveu descer a fim de ver se todas as lareiras estavam acesas. Dariam um pouco de calor, embora fossem mais decorativas que práticas.

Queria também ver se o pai continuava vivo e se Tania se recuperara da crise nervosa. Tinha igualmente de verificar se a Sra. Hawkins precisava de auxílio e se alguma nova tragédia atingira sua família. Mas sabia que não poderia fazer nada para evitar.

Apanhou uma lanterna na gaveta da cômoda e tentou acendê-la. Nada. Esquisito, ela havia posto pilhas novas há uma semana apenas. Encontrou uma vela e uma caixa de fósforos ao lado da lareira. Acendeu a vela.

O tempo todo o vento soprava cada vez mais forte e partículas minúsculas de gelo batiam contra a vidraça.

Ela ajoelhou-se e, com o auxílio da claridade fornecida pela luz da vela, acendeu a lareira. E as chamas começaram a aquecer o quarto.

Um raio riscou o céu iluminando tudo por segundos. Um trovão violento sacudiu a casa. Ela derrubou a vela, assustada.

Mais um raio, e, Bella o viu fora, no terraço, com os cabelos molhados grudados na cabeça e a camisa ensopada. Ele se apoiava no gradil e observava a noite, fascinado e desesperado ao mesmo tempo, parecendo fazer parte daquele caos. Laura imaginou que ele fosse se atirar no abismo da escuridão e ficou apavorada.

Abriu então a porta para fazê-lo entrar.

Edward encarou-a. Ela estendeu-lhe a mão e levou-o para dentro do quarto, fechando a porta em seguida.

Tentou fazê-lo despir a camisa molhada, mas Edward a impediu, segurando-lhe a mão. As mãos dele pegavam fogo.

— Você nunca devia ter me feito entrar aqui — sussurrou. — Mande-me embora.

Por segundos, Bella achou que seria muito fácil fazer o que ele sugeria. Edward a deixaria, e ela não teria mais nada a temer. No entanto, indagou:

— Por quê?

— Porque, se não me mandar embora, levarei você comigo. E não haverá retorno.

Ela ouviu as palavras, a ameaça, a promessa, com o coração e a alma. Escutou a ruidosa sensualidade. E algo mais.

Edward não levaria apenas seu corpo. Não levaria apenas sua inocência, seu amor, sua paixão. Levaria muito mais do que isso. Levar-lhe-ia a alma.

_Corra. A _ordem ecoou em sua mente. _Fuja, depressa. _E Bella sentiu que as palavras vinham não apenas dela, mas também dele. Contudo disse, insistindo em tirar-lhe a camisa:

— Não posso mandá-lo embora. Esperei demais por você. Eu te amo, Edward.

Dessa vez ele permitiu que Bella lhe desnudasse o tórax, ficando imóvel nas mãos dela. As chamas da lareira refletiam na lente de seus óculos. Bella abraçou-o com força, o coração aos pulos.

— Quem é você? — ela enfim perguntou.

— Um sonho mau. Um pesadelo. — E beijou-a.

O gelo do rosto dele derretera, como também o dos lábios, dos cabelos. Edward beijou-a com um furor que em circunstâncias normais a teria aterrorizado. Porém Bella passara já da fase do terror. Quis beijá-lo, porém não sabia como. Edward percebeu a indecisão e segurou-lhe o queixo com os polegares; gentilmente abriu-lhe a boca.

Ele usou a língua como fizera naquela manhã e ensinou-a a fazer o mesmo, a dar enquanto recebia. Quando aprofundou o beijo, os joelhos de Bella cederam.

Sem esforço ele carregou-a em seus fortes braços e continuou beijando-a, descendo com a língua até o pescoço, levou-a, passando pelo terraço escuro e enfrentando a chuva de gelo, até seu próprio quarto, e colocou-a no enorme leito, deitada de costas, Bella encarava-o estupefata enquanto ele inclinava-se sobre ela, a visão da sua silhueta na escuridão do quarto cuja única claridade provinha dos raios que de quando em quando iluminavam o céu. Quentes como as chamas do inferno, as mãos dele deslizaram até a frente de seu suéter à procura dos botões.

Bella observava-o enquanto ele a despia, com eficiência, e tendo em vista uma única finalidade. Sentiu que era algo que ele precisava fazer, mesmo que mais tarde lamentasse o fato.

A excitação de Isabella era grande que mal se deu conta de que estava nua. Edward fitou-a, extasiado.

De repente, ela voltou à realidade e preocupou-se. Não por estar nua, mas por se considerar magra demais, pouco feminina para agradá-lo, para…

Como se pudesse ler os pensamentos dela, Edward cobriu-lhe o corpo nu com o seu.

— Eu devia ter lhe contado… — Bella começou a falar, mas Edward pôs a mão nos seios dela, a mão de longos dedos, e a sensação foi tão forte que a voz não passou de um gemido. — Eu devia explicar… — ela se pôs a falar mais uma vez, porém os dedos longos contornaram-lhe os mamilos e Bella, nesse instante, sentiu entre as pernas um calor violento que aumentava de intensidade rapidamente. — Eu devia ter lhe contado… — ela repetiu, numa tentativa final. Mas os lábios de Edward fecharam-se num dos mamilos túrgidos, e Bella deixou escapar um gemido suave e prolongado.

Ela tentava manter parte de sua mente intacta enquanto Edward posicionava-se entre suas pernas. Isabella afagou-lhe o tórax e percebeu que Edward se divertia com seu atrevimento.

Ele ergueu-se então e, ajoelhando, abriu a braguilha.

— Você queria me contar o quê, Bella? — perguntou.

Ela engoliu em seco, subitamente em pânico. E disse:

— Que eu sou… Quer dizer, que eles tinham medo…

— Que você é virgem — Edward terminou a frase. — Eles tinham medo de que, se fizesse amor, morreria. É isso?

— É.

Edward deslizou as mãos sobre o peito de Bella, cobrindo-lhe os seios, e a sensação dela foi um misto de prazer e de dor.

— Você tem medo da morte, Bella? — Edward sussurrou, boca contra boca.

— Não! — ela respondeu, sem hesitar. — Não tenho medo da morte.

— Então, deixe-me mostrar-lhe a vida. — E, movendo-se mais para baixo, pôs a boca entre as pernas dela.

A reação de Bella foi tão imediata, tão poderosa, que ela tentou pular para o lado. Mas Edward segurou-a pelas nádegas e usou sua boca, sua língua, seus dentes, conduzindo-a a um caminho completamente desconhecido.

Bella começou a tremer. Agarrou os ombros dele enterrando os calcanhares no colchão, numa série de sensações que varreram todo seu corpo. Estava quase sem fôlego, sentia um nó na garganta, e uma necessidade de algo mais. Porém não sabia o quê.

E Edward penetrou-a.

A primeira onda a atingiu, num espasmo que a fez enxergar estrelas dançando ante seus olhos. A segunda onda veio, mais forte, e ela ouviu um gemido distante. Era seu próprio gemido.

Antes que os tremores passassem, Edward beijou-a, na certeza de que rompera a frágil barreira da inocência. E com a mão tapou-lhe a boca, amortizando o gemido.

Ouviram-se passos do lado de fora, passos vagarosos, regulares. Os dois continuaram quietos na cama, o corpo de Edward cobrindo o dela, até que o som dos passos desaparecesse.

Edward começou a se levantar, mas Bella agarrou-se a ele, em desesperado apelo mudo. E Edward penetrou-a de novo, dessa vez devagar, profundamente, conduzindo-a a um segundo orgasmo, devastador. E Bella achou que nada mais importava no mundo além daquela experiência que acabava de viver.

Edward penetrava-a de tal forma que ela sentiu o estremecimento que agitou o corpo dele. E essas ondas a atingiram com a força de uma absurda eternidade, uma pulsação, uma explosão tão violenta que ela achou que iria ficar reduzida a pedaços. Quis gritar, porém Edward cobriu-lhe a boca com a mão. E ela mordeu-a, enquanto seu corpo enrijecia.

A realidade e o tempo pareciam desaparecer num redemoinho louco. Bella continuou deitada, ouvindo os batimentos de seu coração que devia ter explodido cinco minutos atrás; ouvindo sua respiração que aos poucos voltava ao normal. Ergueu a mão e afagou o rosto de Edward. Os óculos haviam sumido, mas estava escuro demais para ela ver-lhe os olhos. Porém podia sentir a umidade das faces, o movimento do músculo que esboçava um sorriso. Sentia o amor de Edward, forte, seguro, silencioso. Um amor que não tinha necessidade de palavras.

— Machuquei você? — ele murmurou, com os lábios nos dela.

— Só por um segundo. Oh, meu Deus, mordi sua mão!

Edward sorriu e disse:

— Foi bom, sabe?

Bella suspirou, acomodando-se melhor embaixo dele, com as nádegas servindo-lhe de berço e os braços envolvendo-lhe a cintura. Edward continuava excitado, preso nos braços dela.

— Imagino que isso é o que chamam de orgasmo. É? — Bella perguntou, com voz calma.

— É. Na França chamam-no de _la petite mort. _A pequena morte.

— Bem — disse ela com toda a simplicidade —, se isso é a pequena morte, posso imaginar o que seja a grande morte.

E um súbito silêncio reinou no quarto, enquanto as chamas da lareira morriam lentamente.


	8. Chapter 8

_**CAPÍTULO VII**_

_**O Fim e o Começo**_

As vozes aumentavam de intensidade, chamando-o, vozes chorosas, e ele sabia que seu tempo terminava. Isabella permanecia deitada em seus braços dormindo profundamente, satisfeita, o coração pulsando com regularidade. E ele teve vontade de abraçá-la com mais força.

Mas tinha de deixá-la ir. Soubera disso por uma eternidade. O Tempo tinha pouco significado para ele. Bella sempre existira em alguma parte de seu ser, pelo que podia se lembrar. E continuaria sendo uma parte dele para sempre.

Mas estava na hora. Saiu da cama com cuidado para não perturbá-la. Ela devia estar exausta.

Bella acordaria mais tarde, sozinha. Um amante carinhoso não faria isso, mas ele não tinha outra escolha. Aquela era sua última noite, e fizeram amor repetidas vezes, em cada uma provocando reação mais forte que a anterior. Unira-se a Bella de corpo e alma. Mas no fim, sabia muito bem, não ficaria com nada.

Aquela longa noite teria de ser o suficiente para ele. A recordação permaneceria para sempre em sua memória. Mas a mesma recordação desapareceria da mente de Bella. Ela partiria para uma nova vida, cheia de saúde. Na nova vida, longa, seria forte e abençoada, coisa aliás que merecia. Seu encontro com a morte não seria nada mais que um sonho erótico que a perseguiria, talvez, em noites de tempestade.

O gelo derretera, mas o vento continuava forte, sacudindo os pinheirais. Quando a próxima tempestade chegasse, ele estaria longe. Contudo, experimentara a vida, embora ele fosse a Morte. Jamais se esqueceria disso de novo, de que era a Morte.

Vestiu-se no escuro, no terraço. Não diria adeus a Bella. Ela choraria sem nunca saber a verdade.

As vozes continuavam a chamá-lo. O velho Charlie, morrendo, há muito passara de sua hora. Outra voz, mais forte agora. Era uma voz de mulher, e bem próxima. Ele reconheceu-a e surpreendeu-se.

Deu-se conta de que teria de voltar ao seu trabalho. Tivera já uma breve amostra do paraíso. Precisava retornar à escuridão onde governava como chefe supremo. Iria embora, e sem volta.

Bella acordou de repente. A luz penetrava pelas janelas, e ela estava na cama de Edward. Sozinha.

Ergueu a cabeça olhando ao redor na esperança louca de que ele ainda estivesse lá. Mas sentiu, em cada célula de seu corpo, que Edward se fora.

Sentou-se na cama, tentando ouvir as batidas de seu coração. Mas o bem-estar que experimentara antes começava a desaparecer.

Saiu então da cama depressa, tomou um rápido banho e desceu à procura de Edward.

Ele estaria tomando café, sem dúvida. Ela precisava provar-lhe que não morrera na última noite. Ao contrário, conhecera o paraíso.

Não sentiu o aroma do café recém coado, sinal de que algo estava muito errado na casa. Já eram mais de sete horas. A Sra. Hawkins levantava-se sempre às cinco horas e as sete já servia o segundo café.

A sala de jantar estava deserta e fria. As lâmpadas de querosene haviam consumido o combustível, e ninguém as preenchera A lareira não tinha lenha, e o silêncio era agourento.

Sua primeira idéia foi ver o pai. Ele continuava deitado na cama, respirando com dificuldade. Vivia, apenas vivia. Ou melhor, vegetava. Estava sozinho, nem sinal de Maria ou de membros da família.

— Sra. Hawkins! Maria! — Bella gritou enquanto se dirigia à cozinha.

A cozinha estava também vazia, escura e fria. Ela ouviu vozes à distância mas, antes que tivesse chance de procurar de onde vinham, um raio iluminou a floresta.

Viu-os então no desfiladeiro. Jacob arrastava uma mulher pelo barranco abaixo, mulher essa que só poderia ser Tania. E um vulto alto, vestido de preto, seguia-os. O vulto parecia flutuar.

Bella correu para o local. No meio do caminho sentiu que perdia as forças; Na véspera pôde correr sem dor; naquela manhã seu coração doía no peito, e respirava com dificuldade. Ofegava.

Mas prosseguiu correndo e viu que Tania lutava, gritando, porém sem condições de vencer Jacob. E o vulto que os acompanhava de perto não dizia e nem fazia nada.

Bella caiu uma vez na terra fria e levantou-se. Quando chegou na beirada do barranco viu Jacob com as mãos no pescoço de Tania enquanto ela esperneava desesperadamente.

— Você não morrerá por meios pacíficos! — Jacob gritava, sacudindo o corpo dela com fúria. — Nada mata você. Nem o monóxido de carbono, nem o veneno. Por isso vou estrangulá-la com minhas próprias mãos e depois jogá-la no abismo. Garanto que não sobreviverá a isso, sua bruxa. Não vai ficar com meu dinheiro, sofri muito para ganhá-lo. Passei uma vida inteira adulando o velho, sendo um bom filho, fazendo tudo o que ele me ordenava. Mas chega! Tudo será meu, mais cedo ou mais tarde. E não lhe darei chance de se atravessar em meu caminho.

— Jacob! — Bella gritou. — O que, por Deus, está fazendo? Solte-a!

Jacob não obedeceu. E berrou:

— Você não vê Bella eu estou fazendo isso por nós, para nós dois ficarmos juntos eu prometo meu amor que eu vou cuidar de você e nós dois vamos ser muito felizes .Ele jogou Tania no solo. Bella não tinha idéia se a cunhada estava viva ou morta. Tudo o que sabia era que Jacob se adiantava para ela, com a morte estampada no olhar.

Edward lá estava, envolvido pela neblina, obscuro, observando, não dizendo nada, não tomando nenhuma atitude para impedir o que estava acontecendo.

— Vai ficar aí em pé, sem fazer nada? — indagou Isabella, afastando-se um pouco do irmão assassino. — Não vai impedi-lo que faça isso?

— Com quem está falando? — perguntou Jacob, irritado.

— Ele por acaso faz parte do plano? — insistiu Bella. — Trouxe-o aqui para me conquistar, para me manter ocupada enquanto assassinava qualquer pessoa que estivesse em seu caminho, a fim de conseguir o dinheiro de meu pai?

Jacob acompanhou o olhar da irmã e não viu nada de estranho.

— Não entendo o que está dizendo. Muito breve não haverá mais ninguém vivo aqui além de mim e você.

Como para desmenti-lo, Tania gemeu, e Jacob apenas sacudiu os ombros.

— Ela não vai sobreviver depois que cair no abismo — disse. — E ninguém pode desconfiar de nada. Direi que minha mulher estava desesperada Bella dirigiu-se a Edward:

— Não pode segurá-lo? — gritou.

— Não! — respondeu Edward com voz soturna.

A resposta de Edward chamou a atenção de Jacob, e este se deu conta do que não vira antes.

— Há quanto tempo está aqui? — perguntou, quase em pânico.

— Desde o início. — Foi Bella quem respondeu. — Não vê que não pode prosseguir com isso? Mesmo que seja bastante forte para jogar Tania pelo barranco abaixo, mesmo que tente me matar, eu lutarei, lutarei até o fim, ainda que para tanto adquira cicatrizes…

— Já tem cicatrizes — berrou Jacob. — Cortesia de seu amigo aqui presente. Ele já lhe disse que não poderá me segurar, embora eu não saiba a razão. Talvez imagine que eu possa ser generoso caso seja apontado como o maior suspeito do crime.

— Por que não o impede de praticar crimes, Edward? — perguntou Bella. — Quer que Jacob me mate?

Ela receava um pouco pela resposta. Edward estava esquisito, diferente, ali meio oculto pela neblina, quase imaterial. Bella não podia adivinhar-lhe a expressão do olhar através dos óculos escuros.

— Ele não matará você — declarou enfim Edward.

— Com os diabos, é claro que a matarei afinal você foi a vadia dele e por isso tem que morrer, você deveria ser só minha — insistiu Jacob. Bella estava tão perturbada pelo pânico que não viu Edward se mover. Num momento ele estava perto da clareira. No momento seguinte já punha a mão no ombro de Jacob, suavemente.

Um raio iluminou o céu. Ela cobriu os olhos e à distância ouviu um grito abafado seguido de violento trovão.

Caiu de joelhos no solo úmido, apavorada, tremendo, enquanto o trovão sacudia a terra. Bem devagar, abriu os olhos.

Jacob jazia a seus pés, os olhos abertos, mas com um ricto de morte nos lábios. Ela não teve dúvida de que o irmão estava morto. Fitou-o e notou que Jacob não se movia.

— Você o matou — disse ela a Edward. — Como?

— Levei-o — Edward explicou. -— E não importa como. É melhor que você cuide da viúva agora.

Tania estava encolhida junto à grade baixa, tremendo, e respirando fundo para provar a si mesma que estava viva. Bella ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e tomou-a nos braços, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

— Tudo bem, Tania — sussurrou. — Ninguém a atacará mais. Acabou.

Tania arregalou os olhos, horrorizada. E gemeu:

— Jacob queria me matar…

— Ele está morto agora, Tania. Não poderá mais atingi-la.

Tania virou o rosto e viu um vulto na clareira. Gritou, apavorada:

— Não! Não deixe que ele se aproxime de mim. — Ela agarrou o braço de Bella.

— Tania, já lhe disse, Jacob está morto. Não a incomodará mais.

— Não é Jacob — Tania falou com voz embargada.

— É… essa _coisa. _— Ela encarava o vulto escuro, sombrio, de Edward.

— Isabella!

Bella ouviu a voz do pai do terraço acima de sua cabeça, e também uma confusão de vozes, pois Maria e a Sra. Hawkins discutiam a alguns passos de distância.

Ela largou o braço de Tania e olhou fixamente para o homem ao lado dela. E se deu conta, pela primeira vez, de como Edward possuía pouco de humano.

— Quem é você, Edward? Acho que o conheço há anos. Por quê?

— Não deixe que ele a toque! — Charlie berrou do terraço. Bella ergueu a cabeça para ver melhor o frágil pai apoiado no gradil, sacudindo um dedo para Edward. — Essa maldita criatura não pode levá-la, Isabella!

— Quem é você? — insistiu Bella.

Edward afastou-se, como se tivesse medo de que ela o tocasse. Estranho, pensava Bella, todos achavam que ela é que deveria ter medo.

— Não sabe quem é esse homem? — gritou Tania. — Não o reconhece? É a Morte! E veio para buscá-la!

Isabella encarou Edward. Por incrível que pudesse parecer, sentiu imenso alívio. Ela o _conhecia _há muito, sim. Nos momentos tenebrosos de sua vida, Edward estivera presente, mas confortando-a. Era parte dela, e agora sabia por que a confortara sempre.

— Não, não vou levá-la — ele disse com voz firme.

— Não minta para minha filha — Charlie ordenou. — Leve-me em lugar dela. Sou um velho, já vivi minha vida.

— Não vou levá-la — repetiu Edward.

— Por que não? — Bella perguntou.

— Alguém mais virá buscar você, quando sua hora chegar — declarou ele, porém Bella pôde sentir o desespero naquelas poucas palavras.

— Por que não você? — ela insistia, dando um passo ao encontro dele.

— Porque sou apenas um mensageiro, nada mais que isso. Se a levar, será apenas para passá-la adiante.

— E se eu não quiser ir?

— Não sabe o que está falando, Bella.

— E se eu quiser ficar com você, Edward?

— Bella, não! — Charlie gritava, porém a filha o ignorou.

— E se eu quiser ir com você, ficar com você para sempre? — ela prosseguia insistindo.

— Não seja tola — Edward também insistia. — Não estamos falando de um condomínio no mundo dos mortos. Estamos falando da eternidade, de uma interminável escuridão, de um vazio.

— Não será vazio — ela contestou com simplicidade — uma vez que você estará lá.

— Não tem idéia do que me pede, Bella — disse ele.

— Ouça-o, Isabella — Tania suplicou — e afaste-se desse homem.

— Não! — Bella estendeu a mão para Edward.

— Não deixe que eu a toque — pediu Edward. — Se o fizer, você morrerá.

— Mas você me tocou antes.

— O problema é que agora voltei a ser o que realmente sou.

— E o que você é agora?

— Sou o Poder, a Energia, a Morte.

— E o Amor — ela acrescentou.

— Não se trata de um conto de fadas, Bella! — Edward exclamou, com voz cheia de desespero.

— Você me ama, eu sei.

— Que sabe a Morte sobre o amor? — ele arrancou os óculos do rosto. — Olhe para mim, e diga-me que não tem medo.

Bella ouviu Tania gritar, ouviu as preces das mulheres, ouviu o gemido do pai. Nada disso a perturbou. Via os olhos de Edward pela primeira vez.

Eram escuros, profundos, e ela entendeu por que tantas pessoas tinham medo dele. No fundo daqueles olhos Bella se enxergou claramente e enxergou seu futuro. Uma noite sem fim que não tinha nada além de Edward.

— Por que hei de ter medo? Você sempre esperou por mim, sempre esperará, a menos que eu o deixe ir.

— Isabella! — Charlie gritou, mas era tarde demais. Bella atirou-se nos braços vigorosos de Edward.

Uma luz muito clara, branca, apareceu no céu, quase a cegando. Um raio cortou o espaço, um trovão sacudiu a terra. Edward abraçou-a com força.

Ficaram assim, agarrados, no meio de um verdadeiro furacão. Bella ergueu o rosto e não viu nada de monstruoso nos olhos de Edward. Viu neles apenas o venturoso poder do amor.

— Você acabou de perder tudo — disse Edward, quase num sussurro. — Você me deu a eternidade.

Bella sorriu e respondeu:

— A eternidade com certeza será tempo suficiente para nós.

Em seguida ela fechou os olhos enquanto Edward a beijava.

A eternidade apenas começava.

* * *

_então é isso meninas resolvi terminara fic pq eu to sem inspiração nenhuma to deprimida não consigo mais escrever e eu não recebo nenhuma misera review pra me animar, então eu terminei a fic apesar dos pesares eu acho que o final até que ficou bom se vcs puderem mandem reviews eu vou ficar muiiiiiito feliz e quem sabe eu não me inspire em escrever uma nova fic do Edward e da Bella hehehehe (chantagem das grossas) então façam uma autora feliz e me mandem review_


End file.
